The life I used to have
by scap3goat
Summary: [ON HOLD No plans to continue yet] Harry gets to know that he isn’t his father’s son and his life seems to be a lie. Implies a –still indirect LilySeverus – don’t like, don’t read.
1. An ominous letter and new school robes

**Author:** scap3goat

**Summary:** Harry gets to know that he isn't his father's son and his life seems to be a lie.

**A/N:** I came across severitus' challenge but my story doesn't really match the requirements. Hey guys, I just had a different idea about Harry discovering his true appearance.

**

* * *

**

**xXxXx**

**The life I used to have**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 1 - An ominous letter and new school robes**

Dumbledore looked down at the letter once more. The envelope made of cream parchment still had a faint scent of lavender. This letter was sixteen years of age. And it should not be delivered for two years at the earliest.

But the times had changed since he had given this promise. The times had been rough and they had become even rougher for the addressee. Even as he wasn't of age yet, it seemed to Dumbledore that he was mature enough to face the truth in this letter, no matter what was written down on the heavy parchment.

Dumbledore looked down at it one last time before leaving his office and heading towards the Entrance Hall to see the one he should hand that letter before dinner.

xXxXx

Harry was hurrying to the Great Hall along with the other students, following Hermione and Ron, when suddenly Dumbledore called his name.

"Yes, Professor?" he replied.

"Would you mind a quick chatting in my office?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

Ron and Hermione stopped, but Harry waved at them and they moved along.

A quick chatting? Why couldn't they do it right here? "No, professor."

Harry followed Dumbledore on the heel, wishing it already was over. Normally he fancied a chatting with Dumbledore, it was an indication that things were going right and his biggest problem was a grumpy potions master.

And then Harry realized that nothing seemed to be right when Dumbledore fetched him for 'a little chatting' right before the Sorting and the feast.

"Condemn the living" Dumbledore mumbled at the gargoyle and Harry followed him to his office. "You know the new password. I will inform you if there will be any changes. In the present days you should know how to contact me."

"I think this password doesn't fit you, even considering the present days."

"Speaking of those" Dumbledore began, as if Harry had brought up some change to the subject. "I want... I need... to give this to you." He held out a rather old-looking letter.

"What is this?" Harry asked, as he looked questioningly at the professor and the letter.

"It's a letter. A letter your mother gave to me. You were to receive it when you were of age. Well, considering the present days, I came to the decision that you are old enough to receive it."

"And I guess there isn't anybody willing to take a bet on how long I will survive!"

Harry took the letter and tried to open it carefully.

"We don't know what she wrote down for you, but it could be useful."

Useful, yes, this it was, Harry had to be useful, nothing more. No one cared if the contents of the letter were important to him or not...only if it could be useful to defeat the dark.

Harry threw the envelope at the direction of Dumbledore's desk unfolding the sheets of parchment. With a tingling sensation in his stomach he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm not sure what your life has been like in the last years, but I'm sure you've grown up to be the fine man I always wanted you to become one day._

_But there is something I have to tell you which may be a hard blow for you to take. I'm well aware that this might destroy the world you built over the past years. I hope you look up to James as your father, as he is a fine man, and I don't see any point you shouldn't, but the fact is.... James is not your father._

_I think you should know about your past so you can live in a proper future._

_After your birth I performed a charm so you would look like James. I wanted to assure you a safe childhood._

Harry felt like a huge snake was wrapping around his chest, making it difficult to breath. He hadn't expected such a great emotional response, since the image of his father wasn't as glorious since he found out that James had been bullying Snape during their time at school.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

Harry looked up, finding his vision was blurred. Then suddenly his feet were aching as if his shoes had just shrunk about two sizes.

"Harry?" Dumbledore began again.

"Yes professor?" Harry almost jumped at the sound of the voice that couldn't be his, but saying the words he had intended to say. He took off his glasses and his vision was clear. The first thing he noticed was his school robes seemed to have shrunk, also. The sleeves were at least two inches too short and it wasn't a reaction from the letter that left him breathless, but the too tight robes. "What's happened?"

"I wanted to ask you, Harry!" Harry clenched his jaw and threw off the shoes. Then he took a closer look at his hands and stared at them. His fingers had become longer, and more graceful.

"Professor, what's this all about?" Long strands of black hair fell into his view and he turned to the mirror Dumbledore pointed at. With wiry steps he walked closer and felt someone was punching him when he saw his reflection: obviously it was his, but it didn't seem to be him. He saw the lean frame of a tall teenager.

Even as this was already strange, the changes to his body was not as strange as the changes in his face. His more or less child-like features had ended up in a long face with high cheekbones and fine smoothly arching black eyebrows. His once rounded nose had become longer and had a slim back. Also his mouth had changed. His lips had become fuller, more passionate. Only his green eyes hadn't changed. Long black hair framed his face, falling onto his shoulders in soft waves. This all gave him a rather distinguished look.

"Sir! My mother hexed me to look like my fa... to look like James Potter, and this charm seems to have been lifted now." Harry took a deep breath. "She... wrote that James Potter isn't my father and that I ought to know the truth about my family."

"So there is a problem. It's not only that you haven't got any clothes in your size, but you don't look like Harry Potter anymore, besides the scar hidden by your hair." Harry checked it and the scar was still there as the headmaster had assumed. "But the last one could also be a great opportunity. We could introduce you as a new student. You would be out of the sight of Voldemort for at least some time."

Harry looked into the mirror once again. "Guess I don't have any other opportunities, do I?"

"Unfortunately this is the best one I can offer you right now. And it seems to be the only one at the moment." Harry remained silent. "You would be sorted right along with the first years. You would be in your sixth year. There would be no other changes than..."

"I would have to change my identity and give up everything... along with it. That means my friends." Harry stopped. "But anyway. I'm dragging them into the line of fire with me, aren't I? Didn't I do this the last five years? I condemn Harry Potter!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry's severe face and nodded sadly.

Harry had made his decision.

"Harry, you need to pick a name."

"Sheldon Richard McGraw." He said, after pausing for a moment.

Dumbledore nodded again and conjured simple black dress robes and a pair of shoes.

"These will be enough. Tomorrow morning you can go buy new clothes in Diagon Alley. You can change here. I'll be awaiting you in the hallway to the kitchens."

Dumbledore left and Harry put on the new robes. While he was hurrying down the hallway, he wondered how his life would change. He had to write new names in his books, needed new school robes and a lot more had to be done.

xXxXx

"...You will be sorted into your new houses." Harry could hear at least a little bit from the ceremony even through the closed door.

"And Wilde, Timothy." He became a Hufflepuff.

"Please Minerva, leave the stool and the hat for a few minutes. We have to sort another student tonight." Dumbledore paused. "A new student is coming to join us as a sixth year: Sheldon McGraw." This was the signal. Harry opened the door and stepped out of the little room, standing behind the teachers table. He walked down to Minerva McGonagall and waited for Dumbledore to say something.

"Sheldon is a transfer student from a little school in southern Alaska. It doesn't happen very often that students change their schools, and it seems to me that Sheldon is the first one in about fifty years in Hogwarts history. So please, let the sorting begin."

Harry was as nervous as he was on his first day at Hogwarts. Slowly he sat down on the stool, and felt a piercing look in his back. Snape. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and the little voice was whispering to him.

"Oh, it's difficult to sort you... let's see... yessss... clearly a Gryffindor..." Harry had almost sighed. "But... you've got many strong traits of Slytherin, too. No... it's too difficult... no... I can't sort you. I'm sorry. I CAN'T SORT HIM. THE WISDOM OF THOUSAND YEARS HAS TO BOW TO THE COMPLEXITY OF THIS BOY'S MIND."

Harry felt like he had to die in the very moment. He couldn't be sorted? That was even worse than becoming Slytherin.

He took the hat of and walked towards the main entrance of the hall.

"Wait, Sheldon. Where are you going?"

"I'll get my stuff and leave. I don't seem to belong here." Harry sighed. "The hat couldn't sort me. How could I stay without being sorted to one of the houses?"

"It's not the sorting we are here for. We are here to learn something. We will find a way, I'm certain of this. Sorting hat? Why couldn't you sort Mr. McGraw?"

"His mind is too complex. He is brave and stubborn, a Gryffindor, indeed. But he also has a lot of the abilities and traits a good, a true Slytherin should have."

"Thank you. You see, Sheldon. You have some of the best traits of those houses. That makes it difficult to sort you. But you won't have to leave. You will stay as an independent student. You will follow the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's schedule. And I think both, Minerva and Severus, will agree to be your tutors."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said and saw the odd expression on Snape's and McGonagall's face.

* * *

Please review this first attempt. I will consider rewriting my story, will leave the first chapter untouched. 


	2. To fulfill everyones' expectations

**A/N:** No Reviews so far? That doesn't mean I will stop this! At least for now I won't. But you know, every author NEEDS reviews to survive, alright? ;))

Couldn't you write at least a few remarks, well even a few will do!

**_This is the beta'ed version. Thanks to Tabitha78!_**

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 2 - To fulfill everyone's expectations**

Almost three weeks had gone by and Harry ran up to Transfigurations. He had spent most of his free time in the library as he had much extra work to do.

"Oh, Mister McGraw has arrived? Have a seat so we can begin with the lesson."

Harry took his seat on an empty table in the last row.

He scribbled down notes on a piece of parchment and tried to concentrate on a spell at the same time. When McGonagall came around to test him she looked annoyed at the result.

"Your rat still has a parrot's feathers. This will mean extra homework for you. Seventeen inches of parchment on how the spell should have worked, why it would have worked, and why you obviously failed to do it the right way."

"With all respect, Professor!" he complained, his voice still neutral. "I failed because I already have so much extra homework to do that I almost have no time to sleep. I just have no time to do more extra homework." It was rather a remark, than a complaint.

"I have a very good solution how you can get some time to do this essay. Detention, tonight, right after dinner."

"I'm sorry, I already have detentions tonight."

McGonagall looked at him with interest. "With whom?"

"Professor Snape. I dared to do a potion correctly."

"So we will go for tomorrow evening instead." Yeah, detentions on a Friday evening! Harry thought sarcastically. "And seventeen inches of parchment on your spell."

Harry knew it would be better to keep his mouth shut so he worked on silently.

xXxXx

It was almost eight o'clock and Harry ran down to the dungeons to his detention with Snape.

Obviously, both teachers were angry when they had discovered that 'Sheldon' was a smart and intelligent boy and that they had lost him. They put as much extra homework on him as they thought would still be tolerated.

"You are actually early. There are some ingredients on that table, a parchment with the instructions next to them. Begin with the potion, you have an hour."

Snape settled on the chair behind his desk and began to read a book. Harry started with the potion and was finished after only half an hour.

Snape looked even angrier than he had the last time when Harry managed to do a potion correctly. And he wasn't even Harry Potter at the moment.

"Bottle it up and bring it to my desk." Harry did as he was told.

"Am I allowed to leave?"

"You may go. I will receive an essay of at least seven paragraphs on the Potion you made tomorrow."

Harry clenched his teeth. That sneering, filthy..."Yes... Sir." He walked out of the dungeons and back into the library to start his homework for this day and the potions essay.

He worked uninterrupted until the librarian told him that there were only five minutes until curfew. Harry thanked her and took some books to his rooms. He placed them on top of his desk, already covered with several books and loads of parchment. Then he continued with the essays he had to write.

xXxXx

When Harry woke it was already breakfast time, but he considered that he would not have any time to eat, since he still had work to do. He almost showed up late to Care for Magical Creatures and still had not finished his potions essay. After transfigurations, he didn't go to lunch so he could write the last paragraph.

When the professor commented, "I never thought that you really could do it in time," Harry bit on his tongue to not to comment. He would have earned himself another essay and had almost earned another detention for the next evening as well, if Neville hadn't blown up his cauldron the very moment Harry was about to say something. Since he wasn't in any house, and so was immune against taking points from him, detentions and extra homework seemed to be the cure-all for every slightly annoying thing he did. Including correctly done potions.

He highly considered in his mind leaving off dinner in order to finish some of his homework before detention with Professor McGonagall. He was running to the library to have more time left to do his work. After writing for some time he stood up to fetch a book and fainted.

xXxXxXx

"I assure you, I am capable to leave the hospital wing. I still have work to do! I can't forget about my detention tonight!"

"I cancelled your detention with Minerva and I asked her and Severus not to give you more work then you can handle." Madame Pomfrey said sharply. He looked at the nurse with anger.

"I can handle the work!"

Madame Pomfrey asked Harry..."You skipped your meals because you had no time to eat, right?" He refused to answer in any kind.

"Ah, Mr. McGraw. You are more or less alright?" Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"Less, Headmaster, he is clearly less alright then he wants to make us believe."

"Sheldon?" the Headmaster asked with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"I have work to do, headmaster! I also have detention tonight with Professor McGonagall and..."

"And he is clearly not capable to go on like this. He had very little to eat yesterday refused to eat today completely in order to finish his work." Madame Pomfrey complained.

"I will have a word with Minerva and Severus. They were supposed to work together, but obviously failed." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I will expect to see young Sheldon at breakfast tomorrow morning in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and Poppy snorted. He gave Harry some pyjamas and told him he was to stay in the hospital wing for the night.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, Harry hurried down to the Great Hall and walked by the long house tables up to the Head Table to take a seat at the right end. He buttered a toast and shovelled scrambled eggs with bacon onto his plate.

"I'm happy to see you in such a good mood today." the Headmaster commented to Harry.

"Thank you, Sir!" Harry replied.

"I hope you will have a rest today?"

"I will, Headmaster." Harry nodded at him again, but was sure he would have to do some work in order to catch up with homework. After breakfast Harry returned to his rooms and found a neat envelope lying on the mess on his desk.

It summoned him to the Headmasters office at half past eleven o'clock this morning. Harry groaned at the mere thought of it. In the meantime he decided to clean up his desk.

Under all the books and rolls of parchment, he found his mothers letter. He checked if he had time to reread it, and decided that the letter had to wait. Sheldon McGraw was expected to be in the headmaster's office in seven minutes.

xXx

Harry knocked on the heavy door and it opened by itself. Inside Snape and McGonagall were already waiting.

"Hello Sheldon, please come in and have a seat." Dumbledore pointed at the armchair between Snape's and McGonagall's. Harry nodded and did as he was 'kindly advised.'

"We are here for a serious matter. I already informed your two tutors how exhausted you were yesterday, and that they had missed their first priority as tutors: They missed looking after your physical and emotional wealth." Dumbledore paused. "I also told them that I had chosen the both of them as they both could have become your Head of house. Any remarks on this so far?"

No one dared to say anything.

"I will hope you will change your attitude towards our new student and your attitude towards being not the only tutor the boy has. Neither one of you has lost him from their house. Hogwarts won a student, a smart student who fortunately has a very complex mind. That's nothing he has to be ashamed of, and that's nothing he should be punished for."

Dumbledore cast a dark glance at both of the teachers. "I'm not going to tolerate your conduct once again. So, if I find out that you're treating young Mr. McGraw as harsh as you already did once more, I personally will assure that both of you will have a hard time to find a new job. Not to mention that it would take a long time for the both of you to regain my trust." Harry began to feel uncomfortable. Dumbledore was telling off both teachers in front of him. He didn't like to see someone being told off, even if it was deserved. Malfoy being told off by Snape would be some kind of exception, but before that would happen, Voldemort would tell the world that all they needed was love, Harry thought grimly.

"The BOTH of you acted in a selfish way! You never even spend a single thought that the boy already emotionally distressed, did you? Did you ever wonder how it would feel to be an independent student? Not to belong to one house you could gain points for, to have friends among your housemates, not to be able to compete with anyone else at Quidditch matches or grades? You two feel sorry for yourselves having lost a quite smart student?" Dumbledore roared at the two teachers and Harry felt like he would burst into tears. He never had realised that 'independent' didn't mean he was something special. It seemed to only have disadvantages. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! It was YOUR duty to comfort the boy at least a little bit."  
Finally Dumbledore dropped himself in the chair behind his desk. Silence filled the room.

"If you two were students, I would give you detention until graduation for acting like this. Be glad you're teachers. But I will take fifty points from each of your houses and I will watch over every point you give to one of your students."

"You cannot do this, Albus!" McGonagall threw in. She had sat there in silence, waiting for her chance to jump. "You cannot punish our students for our faults!"

"She is right!" Snape looked over to Harry and then addressed the Headmaster again. "Why do you punish our students for this?"

"I do not punish the students. It's mostly the Head of House who is the proudest when their house won the House Cup. And I recognized that the greatest competition is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. You two feel free to explain the loss of points to your students. I am sure they are quite capable to understand my reasons. Don't you think so, Sheldon?"

Harry looked up. He had tried to block out the conversation but actually he remembered everything except of the last question. "I am sorry, Professor. I did not listen to your question carefully."

"I asked you, whether you think that the Slytherin and Gryffindor students will understand and accept the reason I took points from their houses to punish their Head of House? Fortunately I can ask you to answer for both." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"I suppose they will understand and I think that most of the Gryffindors would accept it, while most of the Slytherins would feel mistreated. I think... they don't think it's fair to punish all for the fault of one. But I only guess by what I've heard about the different houses and what I've seen during lessons."

Dumbledore looked rather interested. "Tell us, what did you witness?"

"Mostly the Gryffindors accept the fact that points are taken from them if someone is acting wrong or has no clue what to answer to the teacher. Slytherins seem to be more pleased if someone's given detentions. I am not saying I prefer any of this."

Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change in Harry's voice.

"I think if someone's trying to get his house into trouble, his housemates should get them back to normal. When they fail it's fair to take points from them. But if someone's too stupid to learn they should be capable to face detentions." Dumbledore's eyes filled with worry. This was far beyond everything Harry would have said, and how he had said it made him even worry more. This cold voice didn't seem to belong to Harry.

McGonagall and Snape raised an eyebrow as well on the answer of the student. Both of them detected traits of their house in him.

"I think Mr. McGraw made his opinion clear to us." Snape interjected.

"Indeed, he did, Severus. You and Minerva may leave now. I want to have a little chat with Mr. McGraw." The two teachers left and Harry found himself hold by Dumbledore's glare. "Your answer surprised my, Harry."

"I was surprised myself. I... don't know why it sounded so harsh. Actually I intended to say something rather diplomatic."

"You did. But it seemed to be Slytherin diplomatic, though."

"I am sorry, Sir." Harry covered his face with his hands. "I just don't know what to think and to say right now. Actually I never did in the past days. I was rather surprised I wasn't sorted, but I wasn't shocked. Not as much as I think I should have been, though."

"You don't have to be ashamed of that."

"It all came smashing down at me, when you mentioned my situation today. I have no identity, no friends; I've nothing left but... well... you." Harry paused for a while then looked up at the headmaster. "Do you think that the spell my mother cast on me affected my mind as well? I feel like I have changed not only physically."

"I think that some of your traits may have been suppressed by the charm, yes."

"Who am I? I... I'm certainly not Sheldon McGraw, but I can't return to being Harry Potter, too." Harry looked puzzled. "No, there is no Sheldon McGraw; it's just a name on a plate attached to my robes, literally. I don't know who I am, I don't know who I will be and I'm not certain who I was the past years."

Dumbledore replied kindly. "One is for sure: You have been Harry Potter and no one can take that from you. I still don't know who you are becoming now, but we will figure this out. After we figure out who you are now, we also will figure out who you will be some day."

"Am I still Voldemort's most hatred?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Pardon me for laughing. I'm certain you are still the number one on his to-do-list. He will be looking after you, especially when he receives the report that you vanished from school before it even really started."

"Will I still have a connection to him?" Harry looked anxious.

"Harry, your looks may have changed and some of your traits were uncovered, but still Voldemort tried to kill you when you were only a baby, and still your mother's love has rescued you. That scar on your forehead wasn't an illusion. It still is real and still there is a connection between you and Voldemort."

"I'm not sure if I care about Voldemort anymore, you know? I just... asked. I feel so silly. I feel like I actually don't know anything about myself anymore!"

"This apparently isn't true, Harry. You still know much about yourself, you are only insecure if you can trust the facts you came to know about yourself during the past sixteen years. No one will blame you for this, as your appearance is nothing like what it was only three weeks ago." Harry looked at his hands. He still was fascinated by his now long and elegant fingers. They looked fragile but actually had much strength within them. He also had discovered that the charm had prevented his appearance to show any improve of his muscles. With his true appearance he clearly could see it. Oh, how he missed flying!

"Professor? I was wondering if you could ...arrange something?"

"Ask me for anything you wish. I will see if I can fulfil it."

"I wanted to ask you if I could be a referee in some of the Quidditch matches now and then." Harry could feel the look Dumbledore gave him, he felt sorry for the boy.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me not having the chance to play Quidditch myself."

Dumbledore's expression changed. "I would be pleased if I could fulfil this wish. Anything else, Harry?"

"Just one other request, Sir. Could you please stop calling me 'Harry'? It doesn't feel right anymore, you know?"

"Should I call you 'Sheldon' then?"

"Maybe... I think this will do it for now... well at least until I hopefully find my father. But I guess I have to find him to know if I really wanted to find him."

"Good. I think you should prepare for lunch then. You have about fifteen minutes left."

"Thank you, Sir!" Harry smiled.

"You are welcome." Dumbledore finished their conversation.

Harry, or now Sheldon, left the office and headed towards his room.

"Professor!" A tiny voice called out from somewhere behind him. "Professor!" Suddenly a first year was at his side. "Professor, I have a question on... pardon me. I think I sort of mixed you up with someone else." Harry stopped and looked down at the little Gryffindor. She looked at him, her eyes suddenly resting on the left of his robes where a little embroidery of Hogwarts banner was attached where normally the embroidery of the house banner was.

"You are the new independent student, aren't you? Some sixth years were talking 'bout you, you know? They kind of wonder who you are and why you showed up. Some accuse you of being a spy, you know. Some think you are an auror. But almost all of them are frightened because they noticed you look an awful like Sn... Professor Snape... sometimes." Harry was about to say something, but the little girl already had disappeared.

"She is right. Perhaps you should cut your hair or bind it to a ponytail." Hermione hissed when she rushed past him. He looked after her. Once he had called her a friend and now she didn't even recognize him. No, there definitely was no time to pity himself.

Harry walked on without any other interference and was happy when he was able to close the door behind him and leave the world outside. Now he had time to deal with the lost letter on his desk. He pulled out the sheet of parchment and reread the first paragraphs. Still it was telling him that he wasn't the son of James Potter. Then he began to read last paragraph.

_Dear son, I don't know if you ever got to know him, but your true father is a fine man, too. I met him as school, just as I met James there. He was a nice boy even if he was like every other boy and played the strong man when he was along with others. Harry, I hope you will meet your true father some day and I hope you will be at least as proud of him as you are proud of James. Harry, your father is Severus Snape._

Harry stopped and laughed about the joke. Then he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and stopped. He looked at himself. But after almost a minute he sighed with relief. Maybe the girl on the corridor was right and Hermione was right, too. But any boy would look like Snape if he just had long black hair and was wearing black robes. And besides Snape was no 'fine man.' He had been a bloody Death Eater, and now he was a bloody spy. No, this was a bad joke.

Harry realized that he should be going to lunch now and stuffed the parchment into his pocket rather roughly. He could deal with this... prank (as he had decided that it was one, and a rather poor one, indeed!) later.

* * *

Please! You know what I'm pleading for, do you? kneeling down So, get moving and write something for me, will you? ;)


	3. The Truth reavealed

**Disclaimer: **Alright, nothing of this is mine. Later on I will introduce some new characters, but basically everything belongs to J.K.R. (I own only those things you don't recognize! ;) )

**A/N:** Thank you! 2 Reviews, great! This chapter isn't very long but I think it's very intense.

**Feff** - Das Genie? Ich werd schon wieder rot! awh

**Geloalto -** Here you are! I think chapter 4 will be on soon, too! You never read any story like this? I hope my story won't scare you off?

_**This was beta'ed by Tabitha78!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - The Truth revealed**

"I need to know some more about this Sheldon McGraw!" Snape demanded.

"Severus, I cannot give you further information on him." The Headmaster just walked on.

"Albus, how am I supposed to look after the boy if I do not know anything, besides his name. I do not know anything besides the fact that he looks familiar to me."

"He looks familiar to you?" Snape sighed slightly. "That's rather interesting, since I never got to know any 'McGraw' throughout my whole life." "That's rather interesting, indeed." Dumbledore answered cryptically.

"So you admit that 'McGraw' isn't his true name?" It was worth a try.

"I do, Severus. He was raised by relatives since his mother died and at the time, no one knew if his father still was alive. Perhaps he is still alive."

"Perhaps..." Snape interrupted, thinking to himself.

"I think we can deal with this later. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." Dumbledore started to leave, and Snape followed the headmaster to the Great Hall and sat down at his right side.

The Hall already was filled with students sitting at their house tables and Harry was sitting on his usual place at the left end of the teachers' table. Dumbledore twinkled at him but Harry didn't react.

xXx

When Harry looked up, he saw that Dumbledore and Snape had arrived. He continued to eat some green peas and took a closer look on Snape. When Harry stopped staring at the Potions Master, and turned to take a draught of his pumpkin juice, he saw his eerie stretched reflection on the blank goblet.

The truth hit him with full force.

He _was_ Severus Snape's son.

And it had been there all the time, it easily could be have seen by those who look carefully.

A wave of nausea swept over him. He threw away the goblet, knocked over his chair as he jumped up, and fled from the Great Hall. He ran and ran until he was outside and on the grounds and even then he didn't stop running. He ran past Hagrid's hut towards the forest and then suddenly fell to his knees.

His fingers were trembling as he was fishing the letter out of his pocket. Yes, there was the proof. He was the son of the man who hated him most - right after Voldemort.

He bended forward as if in pain and threw up the peas and chicken he had for lunch.

This couldn't be true! This had to be a nightmare. He had to wake up to the hatred surroundings of the Dursleys' home. No... he couldn't be a Snape... no!

xXx

Dumbledore jumped when he saw Harry running out of the Hall.

"Come Severus!" Dumbledore was looking for his deputy headmistress, but she wasn't there. "We have to take care of him."

They rushed out to the grounds and Dumbledore headed out towards the half-giant who was about to leave his hut.

"Hagrid, have you seen Mr. McGraw?"

"I thought I just saw..." He took a closer look on Snape. "I saw somebody. Headed there." He pointed out at the vague direction and Dumbledore already saw the black figure between some trees.

"Come." All three headed towards the boy.

Harry was crying. He was down on his hands and knees and tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. Why should he even try?

"Sheldon?" Strong sobs shaken his body, when he heard the Headmasters voice. What would he think of him now? "Sheldon! What's wrong with you?"

He helped Harry on his knees and Harry managed to say something.

"I've read it... I didn't... didn't believe..." He had to stop for a few moments to regain his calm. "Then... during lunch... just realized... it's true." He held the letter out to Dumbledore. The headmaster read it and when he had finished, he knelt down besides Harry and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I do understand your despair!" Harry threw his head back in agony and let out an inhuman scream of pain and desolation. The old wizard took the boy in his arms and whispered soft words to comfort him. "Hagrid, Severus, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing." Hagrid simply took the boy and carried him towards the castle, following a stern-faced Dumbledore and a confused Snape.

"What happened? Albus, what's wrong with the boy?" Dumbledore refused to answer as they just reached the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey ordered Hagrid to lay the still slightly sobbing boy onto a bed and examined him.

"He is exhausted _again_. But this time he seemed to have had quite an emotional outburst."

"Yeah, he screamed like Death Eaters were torturing him. Sorry Professor." Snape only threw a slight glance at Hagrid and then looked down at the now so fragile looking boy. What could have made him so desolated? He felt sorry for the boy, he _really_ felt sorry for him.

"I can assure you, there is only one Death Eater 'torturing' his soul."

Snape looked up at Dumbledore.

"Who is it?" Maybe he had been right. Maybe Sheldon McGraw's father was a Death Eater. Maybe Snape had seen him on several of the meetings. Maybe that was why the boy looked familiar to him. Perhaps he had seen his father.

"Look at a mirror." Harry spoke with a faint voice.

"Pardon me?" Snape asked.

"I told you to look into a mirror!" Harry sat up and stared at Snape. A dark fire was burning within his green eyes. "You wanted an answer, didn't you? And I gave you one!" His voice was rugged and Dumbledore looked down at Harry sadly.

"Albus, what is he talking about?" the Potions Master asked after he had turned towards the headmaster.

Snape recognized these passionate green eyes, but he hadn't seen them on any Death Eaters meeting ever. No, definitely, these eyes...

"Don't pretend I'm not here or not all right in the head!" Harry snarled at his teacher and stood up, much to the dismay of Poppy. Harry now was almost as tall as Snape and placed himself between Severus and Albus.

"I told you, that **you** are the one who is torturing my soul. Day after day, and now you even force your way into my life by... aw, just leave me alone, all of you!" Harry made a waving move with his hands and staggered towards the door, while everyone else was too shocked to react. Only when Harry fell to the floor exhausted did Dumbledore came to life again.

"Harry!" He was at the shaking boy within no time and placed a hand on his back.

"Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes Poppy. This is Harry Potter, in his true appearance. Considering the circumstances it actually would be Harry... Snape."

* * *

Please review this part! I' really fond of the part where Harry realises that the letter was no prank! 


	4. Once you've gotten used to it

**athenakitty** - In a bit of a shock? O.O That's rather an understatement, isn't it? Harry/Sheldon's completely beside himself! And the only reason why it took everyone so long to find about Harry/Sheldon's true father is that in the first version it only took them a week. But finally I decided it would be more realistic to let pass some time until Harry/Sheldon is completely exhausted.

**loverofthedarkness** - I hope you will like this chapter as well. You see, I try to update as soon as possible.

**A/N:** 6 pages! Well, 5 and a quarter. Perhaps this is a sort of OOC, I'm not sure about that. I just imagined that scene when Snape finally speaks to Harry in the Hospital Wing.

_**This was beta'ed by Tabitha78!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Once you've gotten used to it...**

Snape looked over to the bed where his son was laying.

"Albus, this cannot be true! I mean..." He hesitated. "Well perhaps it would be the best for Harry if we erase his memory and let him live on like he did before he found out."

Dumbledore had ordered Poppy and Hagrid to not tell anybody about Sheldon McGraw being Harry Potter and Harry Potter being Harry Snape.

"I know this is a difficult situation you are in. But we just can't steal his memories. Unless... you don't want him and order me to do it."

Snape hesitated. "Don't want him? I don't want him to get into any greater danger than he already is in! And I have to admit that I felt sorry for him. Harry Potter is already in many problems. Then he is pulled from his little safe world and an old letter from his mother reveals that the great James Potter isn't his father. And then it takes him three weeks to read the rest and realises that his former father's enemy is his father. The poor boy has done nothing to deserve this."

"You do like him?" Dumbledore looked into Severus stern face.

"I... can't deny I do care for him... in some way." Snape looked over to the bed once again. "This afternoon, when he was sitting there and screaming, I could not help myself, but I wanted to pull him into my arms and comfort him. I've never seen someone so young just so desolated! And now I am all of a sudden his father. And it's this one thought that causes him so much pain. Albus, please! If you consider erasing his mind, consider to erase mine as well."

"Severus! What are you talking about?" Minerva McGonagall was standing in the room. Obviously she had overheard at least the last sentence. "Why should Albus erase anyone's memories?" Snape nodded at Dumbledore's questioning look.

"Minerva, please have a seat, we have to tell you the truth as well."

xXxXx

Harry had been awake quite a long time. He had heard at least three people talking just a few steps away from the bed in which he was laying.

Suddenly Harry felt that someone was looking at him. When the feeling had gone he risked to have a look around. Dumbledore, McGonagall and... Snape were sitting there talking. They obviously were talking about what to do with him.

What would they decide to do with him? Snape... Snape was his father. Harry didn't dislike the thought of having a living father and he... well... he felt that he could have gotten along well with Snape. But unfortunately Snape loathed him as much or even more than even the Dursleys did.

Suddenly he realized Snape was looking at him. He stared at the wizard's face quite a long time before turning his face back to the ceiling.

xXxXx

"Will the two of you please excuse me for a while?" Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded and Snape took his chair and settled himself next to Harry's bed.

Dumbledore had assured him that Harry didn't hate him, and that Harry wasn't the brat Snape thought he was, but still his heart was beating hard against his chest.

He cleared his throat. "So, you are awake then?"

"Seems so, huh?" Harry answered, his face still turned towards the ceiling.

"We had a long... well... we talked very long about what should happen to you now."

"Found any proper solution?" Harry was afraid. No, he definitely didn't want to hear about any solution. Snape hated him, Snape wouldn't care about him, and Snape definitely wouldn't want to be his father.

"I... suggested that we should erase your memories of the events." There it was. This was the proof for Harry. Snape didn't want to be Harry's father.

"Well..." Harry cleared his throat. "I have no objection."

"I asked the headmaster to erase my memories as well. He had an objection."

Harry felt tears were dwelling in his eyes. Why did Dumbledore do this to him? Why did he want Harry to remember losing his first and his real father?

"Well..." His throat ached terribly from the effort of fighting the tears back.

"He told me that this... wasn't the right way to show you... I care about you. He told me to try and... talk to you."

Severus saw the tears running down his son's face and looked at him scared.

"What's wrong with you?" He almost jumped out of his chair and stared down at Harry with concern. When Snape ran his hand over Harry's cheek to wipe away some of the tears, the boy suddenly sat up and laid his arms tight around his father's neck.

Severus features softened as he laid his arms around his son's warm body and settled himself on the edge of the bed. Now, at last, he was able to comfort his son.

xXxXx

Dumbledore noticed. "Look, Minerva. I think they crossed some of the gaps separating them for the past years."

"But I wonder how long this is going to work?" She questioned.

xXxXx

Harry woke up when the bright sunlight was already filling the room. It was the first morning in what seemed like ages he begun with a satisfied yawn.

Yes, he definitely felt fine. He had slept as long as he wanted to and no one would keep him from drifting back into sleep once more.

"You are awake?"

"I'm not certain 'bout that!" Harry yawned when Madame Pomfrey came to look after him.

"Alright, what should I call you now? Mr. Potter or Mr. Snape?"

"I think, I'm officially Mr. McGraw, aren't I?"

"Right then. Mr. McGraw, take your potions and rest a little bit." Harry nodded.

He had a little nap until a loud crowd entered the hospital wing. Harry opened his eyes and saw the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What happened?" asked Poppy.

"Ron seems to have broken his leg." Ginny gave the needed information. Harry took sight of Ginny and also saw Hermione behind the injured team captain.

Everyone was so occupied with the keeper that no one realized that they were being watched by the other boy. However, after a few minutes, Hermione looked over to Harry and he looked away. He heard her steps on the stone floor.

"Hi. Sheldon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, right. Hermione, I guess." She looked at him with a pleased smile.

"I was just wondering if you were alright?"

"Thank you, I feel fine." He looked at her and she smiled.

"Everyone was wondering after the... outburst yesterday. Well, you were very pale during the last week." Obviously she wanted him to answer.

"Well... there was a lot of work to be done... yesterday just was sort of... you know. That was rather embarrassing, right?"

She nodded.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked and pointed towards Ron.

"Quidditch tryouts. Our team needs a few people. We even have to find a new seeker."

"I know. They all are quite sad that Potter's gone now, aren't they?"

"Well, he had fascinating seeker qualities and he was a very good friend. But he was in danger, too. He... sent a letter that he went into hiding."

Hermione looked at the boy in front of her. There was nothing unusual in his expression.

"Right." They went silent.

Hermione was about to say something when a silky voice spoke to the both of them.

"Oh, Granger. You two already friends?"

Harry would have cursed him if they would have been in any other situation. But Harry saw the little spark in Severus eyes.

"No, we just had a little chat." Hermione looked at the Potions Master and realized the caring look on his face. He took a closer look at the young man in the bed before her. She couldn't help but wonder.... Could it be? "I think I have to go now. It seems like Ron is ready to leave."

"My best wishes for Mr. Weasley, Gryffindor will need a healthy keeper. Hufflepuff is quite often underestimated."

Hermione eyes went big and then smiled.

"Thank you!" she mumbled and almost ran away. No, this was actually nothing she should tell Ron, he would accuse her of playing pranks on him.

"Did I scare her?" Severus asked his son.

Harry smiled at the little joke. "Perhaps?"

"I'm rather a _bad_ dad, aren't I?" Severus took seat on a chair next to the bed. "Scaring your friends away." Harry smiled at his worried expression. He should say something.

"You... perhaps you should try to be a father... and we can talk about the dad-thing later?!" His usually pale cheeks blushed slightly.

He had a father, he really had a father. And this father did care for him.

"Well, I will try!" Severus blushed slightly, too. "How do you feel?"

"I think I feel fine, although I'm confused. I cannot explain my feelings to myself. How can I explain it to someone else?"

Snape cleared his throat. "I think I can explain this. I acted rather cruel. I just thought you hated me, as your father did. In every move I saw your father and his arrogance. So, why shouldn't I hate you in return? I thought you were a spoilt little arrogant brat."

Suddenly Harry's hands became very interesting to Harry. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? You never gave me the feeling that you hated me. I just... Well, I do understand your despair."

"No... you don't understand. Over the years it was easier for me to blame you for everything that went wrong. Somehow, I found some way to blame you every time. Well, that was rather stupid. I made your life worse."

Severus looked down at him. Yes, this boy had been the bane of his existence, the boy who wouldn't die. A sudden cough escaped his throat.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. How had this thought infiltrated his mind? "I just had an odd thought," admitted Snape.

_Well, a very odd thought. _

"You don't have to worry about me," added Severus.

Harry's face changed.

"But I do worry. You are... well, you are the first father I have actually known. You are my only living relative. I just have to worry!" Harry responded.

"What about your mother's family?" Snape was curious.

"They are... forget it." Harry's eyes filled with both disgust and fear.

One eyebrow rose. "What's wrong with them?"

"Wrong? What's wrong with them? They are wrong!" Harry yelled.

Severus face hardened and he put one some kind of death glare. "Tell me!" He was surprised about the power of his feelings. He never had expected his fatherly feelings developing so soon.

"Oh, they just treated me bad. Nothing compared to some of potion classes I went through in my life." Harry smiled, but his features hardened, too. "Well, the most time."

"Don't tell me that..." No, at first he just didn't want to tell But then he realized he did not owe anything to them. He did not have to protect them.

"Uncle Vernon... sometimes he... well... he has beaten me. Sometimes, when I couldn't fulfil his expectations or because I did fulfil his expectations, he got angry. I survived it, didn't I?"

Severus face was unreadable. Only in his eyes the raging fury could be seen. "They will... they will have to pay!"

Harry shook his head. "Don't. You wouldn't be any better than they are!" Severus just nodded and then his lips curled in a faint smile. "I don't want you to become a murderer because of... them."

"Alright... Sheldon. Or would you prefer Harry?" he asked quiet.

"No... I'm quite unsure about my name. I'm not Harry Potter anymore, but that doesn't automatically make me Sheldon McGraw. At least, I don't feel like I am Sheldon McGraw." Harry paused. "I seem to have to repeat this over and over again."

Severus just nodded. He pitied the boy at least a little bit.

All a sudden Severus caught hold of his left forearm.

"I know, you have to leave. He's rather angry right now, isn't he?"

"That's none of your business!" Severus told the boy with dismay. "Sorry. It just hurts rather badly."

"Aw, I know. Good Luck, then."

Snape rose from his chair. "Would you mind if I came around later?"

"No, definitely not! Could you do me a favour?" Harry looked up at the professor.

"I'm definitely not going to do anything stupid on this meeting in order to get myself killed." Snape replied, trying to guess what he was going to say.

"I'm already bored here. Could you bring me some books?"

"You know that you haven't finished all your homework yet?"

"I do, but I really want to read a little bit."

Snape nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He vanished with billowing robes, a quite impressive exit to those who only knew him as angry and sneering potions master.

Harry sat around for some time and was very pleased when Madame Pomfrey finally let go of him and he was allowed to leave. He walked over the grounds and took a seat at the beach by the lake. The sun shone bright, but suddenly his vision faded and everything became black.

xXx

_Harry opened his eyes and was confused by his surroundings. It was almost pitch-black in the room and Harry could only suspect that he was surrounded by many people, no, actually he just knew it. In front of him someone was kneeling and Harry felt a surge of annoyance when he looked on the foreseen nuisance._

"_You promised me an heir! Where is he?" Harry demanded._

"_My Lord, I'm sorry to tell you, but I have not made any further progress!"_

"_That's disappointing. I'm already having my doubts about his existence!"_

"_My Lord, I'm sure I can find him, but the term has just started. I cannot go on sabbatical right now." _

_Harry snorted._

"_I'm wondering if your work isn't keeping you from fulfilling your duties as my Death Eater!"_

"_My Lord, I will find him!" Harry felt a strong surge of anger to the promise which had been broken so often before._

"_Crucio!" The man doubled over in pain, but made no sound except from some moans. Harry felt disappointment, and the curse was lifted soon._

"_Severus! Tell me, what have you found out about the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"_

"_I tried hard, my Lord, but obviously not hard enough. I do not expect to be treated with mercy, my Lord!"_

This is Snape... no!

"_Pray tell, why did you fail_ again_? And perhaps you could remind me, why you are still alive, useless?" _

Harry felt the anger like it was his own. No, this was not his anger

"_Dumbledore keeps the knowledge of Potter's whereabouts secret. No one else knows anything."_

"_Does Dumbledore suspect anything?"_

"_No, my Lord! I was and I am able to keep him in the dark."_

"_That's something, at least. But you disappointed me deeply. Crucio!"_

_Harry watched the man bending with pain and a wave of pleasure overcame him._

No, no! He is in pain, I need to help him!

_The curse was lifted after a few seconds._

"_Well, let's go on. I heard about a new student attending Hogwarts at the beginning of the year?"_

"_There were almost fifty of them, my Lord!"_

"_Crucio!" The curse lasted longer this time. "You know which one I'm interested in!"_

"_My Lord. His name is Sheldon Richard McGraw and he went to school in Alaska. No one has any further information on his family or the boy himself." Snape was breathing heavy. That was no surprise, he had been under the Crucatius three times in about seven minutes. Actually, it was a surprise he still was able to keep himself upright._

"_CRUCIO!" This time Snape screamed. "You think you kept the old man in the dark? Are you sure? It rather sounds like he is keeping you in the dark, _loyal_ one."_

_Harry's vision faded and he began to feel the pain in his own head._

xXx

Harry screamed. His scar was burning like it was set on fire. He didn't bother where he was and who was witness to his... outburst. And then, when the pain in his head was on its peak everything was clear to him.

He had to stop screaming, he had to see Dumbledore, he had to rescue his father, even if he was a filthy git. Yet, he was Harry's father.

"At least he stopped screaming!" someone sighed. He didn't care about that.

"Condemn the living! Condemn the living! Condemn the living!" Harry muttered.

"What is he talking about now?"

"I don't know, but it's scary!"

Harry opened his eyes wide and starred at Madame Pomfrey, Luna Lovegood, Ron and Hermione.

"I have to see Dumbledore!"

"Boy, calm down! What happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

Harry closed his eyes for a short moment and realised that it probably already was too late. He never had heard of anyone who could stand the Crucatius so long or so often.

"He is dead. He has to be dead by now. He is dead. I'm too late. He is dead!"

"Who is dead, boy?"

"My father. He is dead, I lost him!"

xXxXx

It was far past curfew. Harry was sneaking up to the headmaster's office under his invisible cloak.

"Condemn the living!" he whispered to the gargoyle. It looked a little bit confused around the empty hallway but nevertheless it jumped aside.

"Headmaster? I have to talk to you! It's... it's... it's about... him. I fear... he is dead!"

Dumbledore looked at the boy as if it was normal that a student came into his office and informed him of someone's death.

"Well..." A sudden knock on the door interrupted the headmaster. Harry fled into a corner and pulled the cloak fast around himself.

"Come in."

Snape walked into the room, obviously hurt, but still alive.

"I'm here to give you my report on the meeting tonight."

"Ah, Severus. We were already worried about your well being."

"I'm alive. Everything else will fix itself." Snape sighed.

"Was he disappointed about the lack of an heir?"

"He was disappointed about everything. Put me under the Crucatius quite a few times." Snape pressed his hand against his side, which ached terribly. Actually, his whole body ached. "Afterwards he left me to the 'care' of the others." He moaned.

"You could..."

"NO! I never will introduce _him_ as my heir!"

"Severus, you know the boy's..."

"I will NOT introduce him as my heir! What?" Snape turned around and stared at the corner Dumbledore was looking at. After a moment of confusion he walked over to the corner. He knew what he would find there.

Severus dragged the invisible cloak from Harry and stepped back. The stern look on Harry's face scared him a little bit.

"I know the truth, that's something at least." Harry suddenly ran away.

"I haven't seen this stern and angry expression in a long time." Snape turned around to the headmaster. "You used to look at everyone just like that when you were disappointed."

Severus followed the young man.

Harry just ran until he found himself on the way down to the dungeons. He heard steps and decided to walk on. Perhaps he could hide somewhere down there.

But he went into a trap. There was no one who knew the dungeons better than Snape.

Soon Harry stood in a dead end and heard Snape getting closer. He had no idea what to do now, he was a trapped rabbit.

Snape appeared at the end of the corridor.

"No need to explain yourself, I will get over it, just as I did every time before."

"What are you talking about?" Snape stepped closer and Harry gained all his strength.

"Well, this whole damn mess about being an orphan gets less... painful once you've gotten used to it..."

* * *

What do you think? Hope you will review if you liked and even if you don't liked it.

I'm going to post another story soon. Just wanted to mention this...


	5. Accepting the parentage?

**A/N: **Wow! 16 Reviews by now? Thank you, thank you thank you!

**Disclaimer: **None of this is owned by me. You know... J.K.R. and Warner Brothers and so on. I do not earn any money with this and so I did nothing illegal, did I?

xXx

**Niathal** - Thanks for that remark. Seems like it worked, huh?

**Natalia** - Oh, thank you! You see, your review worked like a spell, didn't it?

**vilthuril** - Thank you for that remark! In the next chapter there will be some reaction.

**Slytherinkid07** - Harry may be an idiot but in the first book you read that the hat wants to put Harry into Slytherin. When the years past by Harry's mind developed and I really wasn't sure where the hat should put him after five years and he just ended up nowhere.

**rosiegirl** - I will! Thank you for the compliment.

**rebekah1** - Obviously he doesn't. But Severus will talk to him and they will try to work things out. That doesn't mean that they will always agree on everything, not at all!

**Wytil** - Thanks for that incredible compliment! I was really afraid this was so much OOC.

**Phoenix 5** - You are right. Severus is going to explain Harry that this is just to save him.

**IvyLilac** - The first one in a long time? bow I'm so grateful!

**white-blaze-dragon** - thanks! smile

**PreciousLily** - Thank you! I don't know which stories you read but I try not to copy anything and so this has to be different, don't you think so? Just thank you!

**Kaleena Mason** - You think it's great? That makes me very proud!

_**Just can't help it, I'm so grateful that Tabitha78 beta'ed this for me. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Accepting the parentage?**

Suddenly Severus held his son in his arms. The boy was crying, despair in his sobs and light screams. Harry hit his father's chest with his fists, fighting the man's embrace, his father's embrace, which he so desperately longed for.

"Why? Why did you betray me? You gave me away for your comfort. WHY?" Harry calmed down a little bit. It took him quite some time to stop screaming.

"No, I'm not surprised you don't want me. But why did you lie? Why did you promise to be my father, to try it, at least? I don't understand you!" Severus let go of the boy.

"You are not surprised...? STUPID boy!" he yelled, frightened.

"No, I am not surprised! I was surprised when you told me you did want to be my father!" Severus was in a way afraid of his son, and worried. Why was he so hard?

"Stop that!"

"No! I'm just that Potter-brat, aren't I? No one would want me to be their son, unless they lost their sanity completely. I'm an orphan, no big deal! I longed for a father, but now it's pretty clear to me that I will never have one."

Severus did something he never wanted to do to his own child. He slapped Harry in the face in order to stop him.

"Stop that, boy!" Tears were dwelling in Harry's eyes again. Why had Snape hit him so hard? And all a sudden he felt the burning of tears in his own eyes. "I'm sorry... son." Harry let himself fall against his father's chest and buried his face in the black coat. This time he wasn't upset, just sad. Severus laid his arms around his son's body firmly and tried to comfort him, while he was seeking for comfort in this tight embrace himself.

"I was just so frightened when I saw how hard you judge yourself! Don't... don't let anyone take your self-worth from you. I did not betray you! I just don't want you to have to be... a loyal Death Eater one day!" Tears were running down his sallow cheeks as he pulled the boy closer. How long had it been since Severus had allowed himself to cry? It had to be ages. And now... now he allowed himself to let his wards down, since the still unknown boy in his arms did the same. He never had seen the young Potter cry.

_Perhaps he has just too much Snape heritage in him?_

"We will get through that as well." Harry mumbled, his face still hidden in the folds of Snape's cloak.

"What do you mean?" Snape was confused now. Harry pulled himself from Severus embrace, and looked in those sad onyx eyes. Since when did Snape... his father cry?

"I... I was speaking of this... 'heir'-thing." Harry tried to explain.

"I don't want to put you in danger, son. I just found you, I don't want to lose you right away." Snape looked at him with a rather stern but still caring expression.

"You won't! I am careful. I don't want do lose you either, you know? Voldemort will hurt you if you don't present him an heir as soon as possible, right? Perhaps he will even kill you." Harry stepped away from the dark man, fighting his tears again. "I just saw how he put you under the Crucatius today! And you went through even more. I don't want to see you suffer anymore!"

Snape replied firmly, "I will not sacrifice you for my sake! Do you know how much I would go through for you? You are my SON!"

"And you are stubborn! You just won't understand me, would you? Do you know how much I would go through if you were hurt or killed? And do you think it's easy to see someone suffer you care for? I see it like it was me who hurt all those people, like it was me who hurt you today!" Severus sat down on the cold stone floor and leaned against the dungeons wall. How could that connection be erased? How much had his son lived through in the past years? How much would he have to live through in the coming years?

"Alright then. I... I will inform you about your duties as my heir, and then you can decide if you really want to do this. I won't be disappointed if you... don't want to."

Harry sat down next to his father. "I know."

He rested his head against his father's shoulder. He felt just tired. "But I won't let you down, father!"

"You are tired?" It was odd to feel the light weight on his shoulder, his son was searching for him. Severus hoped for him that he wouldn't be disappointed by what he would find.

"Exhausted. I have the foreboding feeling Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be very pleased if I she saw me now." Severus smiled and laid an arm around this son's shoulders.

"You can stay with me tonight. I have a big couch. It's rather comfortable, I spend some nights on it myself."

"Thanks!" The both of them stood up and headed for Severus private rooms.

Severus conjured a blanket and a pillow for Harry.

"The bathroom is the right door and the left one leads to my bedroom. If you need something just come over." Harry nodded and smiled.

The room was quite impressive. The walls were black and mostly covered with bookshelves. In front of a huge fireplace stood the large Bordeaux-coloured couch. In the far corner of the room stood a large table with four chairs, and a few feet away stood a heavy wooden desk.

Harry dropped on the couch and already was asleep when his head touched the pillow.

xXx

_He almost fell onto the ground when he returned. Travelling by floo wasn't the most comfortable, but he couldn't walk from the gates down here. Everything hurt, his head was spinning and his stomach was almost about to spread its contents on the floor. He crawled over to the couch, and... well, rather passed out than fell asleep._

xXx

_Worn out he fell on the couch, his face and clothing mud-covered. He had been outside in the stormy night for hours. He hoped he hadn't caught a cold. A pleased moan escaped his throat when he felt the sweet dreamless sleep caught him._

xXx

Severus was woken by light screams and moans of pain. He realized that Harry seemed to be in trouble. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the living room.

Harry lay on his back, his eyes fixed on a spot somewhere on the ceiling. His chest lifted steadily, he seemed to be alright, and he seemed to be calm.

"What happened?"

"You didn't tell me on which occasions you spend your nights on this couch."

Snape cleaned his throat. "Why should I have told you?"

"I lived through every single moment. Why? Did all this happen during the last year?"

"Basically I think so." Severus became nervous. His eyes flicked through the room.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid I will see other memories, too!"

Severus looked at his son and helped him up. Slowly he guided Harry to the bedroom.

"Sleep. I'm with you, no one can hurt you." Harry closed his eyes.

"Please stay!" Severus laid down beside his son and tried to comfort him at least a little bit.

xXxXx

"Master! Master has to wake up!" a tiny voice called. "Master! Me has a message from headmaster!" Severus sat up, trying not to wake Harry.

"Tell me the message then, but don't scream like that."

"Headmaster says that is Sheldon vanished. He's not found anywhere!"

Severus looked down at the boy in his bed. "Tell the headmaster that I took care of him. And can you bring something for Sheldon to wear, and his stuff for today's lessons?"

"Yes sir!" the elf said and vanished. Severus lay back again and closed his eyes. This was so close to heaven.

He actually had slept for at least seven hours and felt quite relaxed.

Another fact was that his son... perhaps not quite accepted him as his father, but had addressed him as his father. His son... still, how odd that sounded. Severus never had thought about children very much. He left school and became a Death Eater. He made Potions Master and was suddenly one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants. He had never even had the time to think about a family. And suddenly this boy stumbled in his life. He caused sudden changes in Severus life all the time. First he defeated the Dark Lord, then he became a Hogwarts student and finally he became Severus son. But how was that last possible?

_The birds and the bees... _he mused and smiled to himself.

Harry began to stir but didn't open his eyes.

xXx

Harry felt the warmth of a body next to his and slowly opened one eye. He was in a strange bedroom. It was dark, no windows. He didn't know any room in the school without windows, unless...?

What the hell did he do in Snape's bedroom, and even more important was the question what had brought him into Snape's bed?

His lips curled in a smile when he recalled what had happened in the last two days and his grin widened when he thought about the father-thing. Quite a lot of action for only one weekend.

Someone he had thought who had loathed him all his life for just being alive suddenly cared about him. This was way too much to think about right now.

Snape stood up and Harry closed his eyes again.

Some time later a hand shook his shoulder.

"Wake up, son!" Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up in his father's face and smiled. "Dress and then we will have breakfast."

"Oh my goodness, it's Monday! Pray tell, what time is it?" Severus smiled and handed Harry his clothes.

"Well, let's put it like this, usually, you ought to be in class by now." Harry stared at him. "I will explain this during breakfast."

Harry took his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When he returned to the living room he saw his father reading the Daily Prophet at the dining table. He sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Help yourself with the breakfast." Harry realized that a large tablet of food stood in the middle of the table.

When Harry had finished his breakfast, he cleared his throat and looked at his father feeling insecure. "I am still wondering why I'm not in class." Severus pushed the note to Harry.

"Read it yourself. It's addressed to the both of us."

_Dear Severus, dear Sheldon,_

_I wanted to inform you that you are not expected to attend classes today._

_Have a nice day and enjoy yourselves._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at his father with surprise.

"What should we do then, today?" Now it was Severus turn to look at Harry with surprise.

"I actually thought that you would have an inexhaustible stock of plans for what to do on those days when you happened to be excused from classes?"

"Um... I don't have any plans. Since I never happened to be excused from classes before I never was in the need of such plans."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Normally I would go back to bed and just being happy to miss potions, doing nothing but making no attempt to join the others for lunch, being happy to miss potions, sneaking down to the kitchens and being happy to miss potions." Harry's eyes suddenly were fixed on his father's face. There might have been one 'being happy to miss potions' too much. But Severus just smiled, folded the newspaper and laid it down on the table.

"Well, I could arrange some private lessons, if you start feeling too happy!"

Harry laughed with relief. "I... I'm sorry for everything... for all the pranks and I'm sorry for... for what I saw last year." Harry didn't know where the hell that came from. But he meant it. He had been so cheerful and with the blink of an eye, it had vanished.

Severus sensed that he was speaking of the memories which happened to be much more insecure in the pensive than they would have been within his head.

"Well, at least it changed your attitude towards me for a few seconds, didn't it?" Harry felt guilty, even guiltier than he did last year.

Then he felt sorry for what had happened to Snape when he was a student, what James had done to him. But now... now he felt sorry for calling James 'dad' while he went on hating his true father. He should have seen the truth behind Snape's rude treatment, he should have been more patient.

_Truth really hurts sometimes._

"I think it was more than just seconds. But... but you went on... sneering at me, yelling at me, insulting me and my parents. I just didn't see... what happened."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What did happen?"

"You did the same thing I would have. You pushed me away like I would have pushed away you or anyone else who knew about... my dark memories."

"Well, some of the things I saw didn't leave my mind."

Harry sighed. Snape had never seen his darkest memories and he was thankful for that. No, Harry never had to face his too dark memories during Occlumency lessons.

"Do you feel you do have to confess something, Harry?"

"No, I don't think so." Why should he confess anything to Snape? Even now as he was his father he would try to keep this secret.

"Well. I think... I think Albus is already working on how to reveal your true identity to the staff and the students. You don't need to, if you don't want to."

"I... I'd love to, but..."

"Yes, this was what I told him. There are just so many things to be taken care of!"

Harry was rather surprised. This exact same thing had come to his mind. They were not as different as he had thought? "Well then... perhaps we should take care of some things?"

Snape stared at him. "A quite logical idea, for it came from a Gryffindor's mind. No offence intended."

"None taken." Harry smiled. He began to like the cool sarcasm.

"Well, I think we should start with some new clothing. I know you already went for school robes but you need some casual robes and perhaps dress robes. And of course you will need something besides robes and a school uniform."

Harry hadn't realized how empty his wardrobe had become. Most of those clothes he had gotten from the Dursleys happened to be too short.

"Yes... you are right." Harry played with his fork, something on his mind.

"What's the problem?"

"What should I be called? Will I stay with Sheldon McGraw or will it be Sheldon Snape then? Or will we even go further? Do I have to return to Harry? And will I have to be Harry Potter or Harry Snape?" Severus placed a warm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We will decide this later on. I myself would rather pick a new name. I suggested to the headmaster to invent some story that you were threatened and had to live as Sheldon McGraw but now would return to your old name. Anyway, I think that I will have the least influence on the topic. Basically it is your decision." Harry nodded. "Let's get ready. We will apparate to Diagon Alley!"

xXxXx

"Hermione! Just have a guess what I saw during Divination?!"

"Don't tell me you saw the grim in your tealeaves, or some black strangers in some crystal ball." She sighed at Ron.

"Well, the latter one is quite close." Hermione looked at him stunned. This sounded far too serious for some odd prank.

"Well, why don't you tell me the whole story then?"

"I saw two black... strangers. They walked towards the gates of Hogwarts."

"Who could that have been?" she mussed.

"I'll give you a hint. At first I thought something was wrong with my vision, though I was squinting. Seemed almost like twins."

"Two black figures...? Snape and..." They were the only ones who weren't in classes.

"You've got it! I definitely saw Snape and this new boy heading towards the gates."

Hermione looked puzzled. Inside her head various scenarios were built and destroyed right away. Who was that boy and where was Harry? The two questions seemed to be immediately connected.

xXxXx

Severus led his son to a little boutique, where there would be more helpful in choosing some shirts and trousers of various colours and styles. After half an hour their decision was made. Right afterwards Severus decided that Harry would also be in the need of robes for casual and festive events.

After another half an hour they walked out of the boutique, carrying several boxes with three black trousers, two white and two black shirts, three black casual robes with rich Bordeaux-coloured edges on the sleeves and the collar and finally one dress robe in the same style as the casual robes, but for the edges were a rich green.

After another two hours, they went to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch.

"Well... perhaps we should try to get things worked out." Severus suggested. "Perhaps we should. We should get things worked out." Harry was confused at the statement. What were Snape's intentions? "I don't want a tacky 'everything's-okay-really'-relationship."

"Oh." He really did want to work out things. "I don't want that either."

* * *

Please review this part as well!


	6. A ‘clearlynothing’sokayreally’relationsh...

**A/N:** Some of you are curious about the 'heir'-thing? Well, I think that Voldemort would recruit the children of the Death Eaters to become Death Eaters one day. Is there an easier way? (I'm thinking of some... 'youth club' for the children)

**Wytil** - Yeah, Snape was the one to choose them. I think his family was very proud of being pureblood and Severus cannot change what or who he was taught to be someday. The perfect heir for the Snape family.

**ariel:**

**1.** A soap-opera? I'm trying to make this a serious story.

**2.** That's quite a problem. In the first version it only took a week until Harry was exhausted and he read the letter. Now it takes three weeks before Harry is exhausted but it also takes him three weeks to read the letter once again. To answer the other question: Severus is angry (and McGonagall is angry, too) because he thinks he 'lost' a smart student from his house and Harry is half Gryffindor. That doesn't work. So he tries and challenges the boy every time. The two teachers 'fight' over Harry.

**3.** It will take some time until everybody knows that Sheldon is Harry.

**Natalia** - I really like the length of your review! Of course I answer the reviews. I think you have to keep reading to figure out what's happening next. Everyone seems to be quite curious the relationship of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I'll try to fix that but I cannot promise anything!

**white-blaze-dragon** - I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the review!

**rebekah1** - Hermione is really smart and she will find out. I'm trying hard not to write too tacky but sometimes it perhaps just happens.

**Kaleena Manson** - There is a little twist in this and they won't be pleased with the way things go in the first, but they will get over it! ;)

**Beth5572** - I think they will become friends once again, but it will take some time.

**Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter** - Yes ma'am! grinning

**rebecca** - I do re-read my story but I have a good excuse for my lack of elegant language. English isn't my mother tongue and so I'm not sure of the niceties of good English by now.

**vilthuril** - Funny words in funny places, indeed. I'm also pretty sure I mix up British and American English quite often. **(Monika, I fixed some of those places myself! LOL...my best friend lives in england :))**

**Phoenix 5** - Thanks. They will talk to Harry in this chapter but it will take some time before they are back on good terms.

**manx:**

**1.** The spell did suppress _all_ the qualities Harry inherited from his father, physically and psychological. Harry's mind has changed as well.

**2.** The story is very focused on Harry and Snape. None of them really cares if the others are upset. Snape doesn't care and Harry doesn't want to know. Hermione and Ron will become more important soon and I will introduce another character as well. They will have a closer look on the reactions within the school.

**Tabitha78:**

**1.** Just read on! ;-) I will think about that offer!

**2.** Harry is kind of confused. He doesn't feel like he can become Harry again.

**3.** Funny? I actually don't want this to be funny! Well, not too funny.

**4.** I just write the conversations like I do write them in German. And it's Severus who is afraid because he sees so much of himself in the boy.

**5.** You see, I updated as soon as the chapter was finished. Although, I had some problems with this one because sometimes it just felt wrong. Hope you will enjoy it, though.

**Tourmaline20** - Well, I don't know? I'm not a native speaker, I just read this somewhere and thought that would fit Snape.

**ShadowedHand:**

**1.** First I went for Richard Sean McGraw but Sheldon Richard McGraw sounded better to me. My mother suggested 'Alan' when I asked her about some male English name.

**2.** Oh, you are the first one who seems to have understood this one. Good work!

**3.** Hope for Snape? Perhaps there is... I'm not sure about that one.

**4. **Both of them need the comfort. I didn't mention it in my story by now, but Harry certainly is starving for any love. bangingmyheadagainstthewall It's easy to point out the obvious.

**5.** Yeah, after two miles I took a right turn but unfortunately it started to rain... Sorry, are you sure you read my story? confused Harry's skeleton in the closet? Well, I just guess there are things I don't need to understand, do I?

Okay, that one's rather tacky, I think. But still there is this conflict.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO TABITHA78 WHO DECIDED TO BECOME MY BETA!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 6 - A 'clearly-nothing's-okay-really'-relationship, some new and some old friends**

They returned directly to Severus rooms from Diagon Alley by floo to 'keep their profile low.'

"That was... interesting." Harry commented.

"Interesting?" Snape asked.

"Well, that was just... a statement. I think that this morning was interesting. I never experienced anything like that before."

Harry and Severus sat down on the two armchairs.

"So, what are we going to do now? We still have the afternoon left, after restoring your wardrobe."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anything wrong with your new clothing?"

Both of them sensed that the conversation became dangerous. There was more than a slight tension between them.

"No, nothing. These clothes are just... well, they are very... typical."

Snape raised one eyebrow.

"I... I don't know how to describe them... it's just that they look typical... for you and... your kind." Harry felt uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by 'your kind?' Purebloods?"

"For example?! These clothes look like they would belong to Malfoy's wardrobe."

"You are not a Potter anymore! You are now a Snape and I won't allow you to walk around like..." Harry jumped to his feet.

"That's enough! I don't want to look like your perfect little pureblood son! I will not look like your perfect little pureblood son!"

"I won't allow you to talk like that! You are not going to dishonour your family!"

"You may not have realised it, but my mother was muggleborn!" Harry shouted at his father. "I will never promote Voldemort's ill ideology!"

"YOU! You accuse me of being... loyal to the Dark Lord?" Snape grew angry.

"I think that you are very fond of his ideas, aren't you? Purebloods being worthier than muggleborns?"

"You little brat! How dare you... to compare me to Voldemort!" Snape even forgot his fear of Voldemort's name.

"Or what? Will you give me detentions, cut my pocket money?"

"I know how I could break your will if I wished to." Every fibre of Harry's body told him to shut his mouth and to give in, but he couldn't.

"Do you consider beating me?" Harry laughed. "You cannot scare me with that."

Harry was surprised when his father seized the shoulders of his robes and pushed him against the wall.

They stood face to face.

"Don't make me angry unless you are aware of the consequences." Harry's face showed his sudden fear. "I don't want to punish you, and I don't want to hurt you, but I won't let you talk to me like that, either! I'm your father, show some respect!"

"I will not deny myself!"

If glares could kill...

"Leave!" Snape released his son and walked over to the study. He had to subdue the urge to go and beat the crap out of someone. This wasn't a proper reaction but this boy made him go insane!

---

Both Snape and Harry tried to talk during the next week, but after some minutes one or both of them started to argue and the discussion ended in a fight. After that either Harry left his father's office with burning rage in his chest or Snape left Harry's room ready to tell off the first student he met for just being alive.

One morning during Potions after such a fight had taken place in the past day, Snape's lips were pressed together and his eyes were fixed on a book. He had ordered the students to mix a simple healing potion. He still kept reading when a strong scent of rotten flesh filled the dungeons.

"Potter! Explain yourself!"

Harry's head shot in the air. Even if Snape was too angry and his mind was distracted, Harry was well aware, that there was no Potter. Still, in a reflex his head had shot up and he had to resist the urge to explain himself.

Everyone else looked up and stared at Harry.

No one realised the faint smile on Hermione's lips. Now she was quite sure about everything, almost everything.

"Sir?" Harry cleared his throat. "Who is Potter?"

Snape looked up and glared at him. "None of your business! Now, go and help Longbottom. Consider it as a just response to your inadequate curiosity."

_Oh yeah, punish me for saving your arse!_

---

Harry smiled at the thought of his warm bed in his chambers. The week had been strenuous but it was over and he had a weekend full of sleep ahead. He would try to finish his homework tonight to have the weekend off.

"Hey, Sheldon! Would you mind having a chat?" Harry turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. "I have a question!"

"Feel free to ask but don't mind if I refuse to answer."

"You better if you know what's good for you..." Ron stepped towards Harry and pinned him to the wall.

"What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"You know what this is about, don't you... Harry?" Harry stared at Hermione blankly.

"H... Harry? You have lost your mind!" Hermione brushed the hair from Harry's forehead. She gasped with surprise when she really found what she searched for.

_Shit, the glamoury wore off!_

"Harry!" Hermione searched his eyes for answers.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "This is supposed to be a secret!"

"Why didn't you tell us, mate?" Ron asked and let go of Harry.

"Let's go to my chambers!" He almost ran to the small room he lived in.

---

"I waited for almost one hour!" Severus complained.

"I... Could you please leave us for a moment?"

Snape stared at his son and the two students who followed him through the hole in the wall hidden by the painting of a black dressed man with a long silver foil. Lord Brandon had lived and died centuries ago. He had been the first transfer student Hogwarts ever had and was the first student who couldn't have been sorted. Harry guessed that Dumbledore wanted to cheer him up. Horatius Brandon had been a very successful auror, although he was killed at the still young age of forty-three.

"Granger, Weasley. Hope you will have a nice time!" Snape greeted the two students and left the room.

"Well, would you please explain this?" Ron demanded.

"Whatever I tell you, keep it secret! Only very few people know about this. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Snape."

"Harry, why? Why did they put this glamour spell on you? You aren't in great danger, are you?" Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"No... no... I... it's enough for you to know it's me! Please don't treat me like you would have treated Harry, the others would suspect something. I'm not Harry anymore."

"Harry! What is that about? Why are you... why did they change your looks?"

"They didn't. I'm... I've already told you enough!"

"You haven't tell us anything, mate!" Harry stepped towards Ron and leered at him.

"Ron, Hermione, I told you everything I can tell you right now."

"Harry!" Hermione almost cried. "Just explain what business you have with Snape?"

"I'm sorry, mates! I would love to tell you the truth, but I can't! I don't know the truth myself!" He hugged both of them and they left in silence.

He felt like his heart was torn out of in his chest. He missed his friends so much.

---

"Come in if you cannot avoid it!" Harry opened the door to his father's office and stepped in. Harry looked exhausted.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

Severus' heart softened at the sound of the faint voice. The boy always had this effect on him, damn it!

"Sit down. Dumbledore gave your O.W.L.'s letter to me. I thought you might be interested?" Harry sat down in the front of the desk.

"Oy, of course!" Severus handed the boy a thick letter. "Well, the last letter I opened wasn't very... pleasant."

"I don't think that this can get any worse... well, perhaps... just read it."

Harry opened the letter and read out the results.

"I failed Divination. Not a big surprise, nor a big disappointment."

"Read on!" Harry was surprised as he realized his father was excited.

"Outstanding in Defence against the Dark Arts, Exceeds Expectations in Charms and the same in Transfigurations. Another Exceeds Expectations in Care for magical Creatures and... guess... Herbology. I studied very hard for that, you know?"

Snape smiled proudly. "Exceeds Expectations, indeed!"

"No, I don't... don't believe it!" The rather cheerful expression on Severus face vanished.

"What? You didn't...?"

"Potions... I just..." The shaking Harry handed the letter to his father. Severus was preparing for the worst.

His son had failed at potions.

Severus was not ashamed of his son but of himself. He had tried to force the boy to work harder on his potions results by giving him the worst marks. And now he seemed to have destroyed everything.

First he just wanted to annoy Harry by spotting every little mistake in his essays, trying to confuse him during practical lessons. But later on he saw that the boy's results and efforts increased. He had begun to challenge the boy every time in order to help him.

Now he had ruined the boy's future.

"Read it." Harry's voice was a faint whisper, his face showed disbelief. "Just... read it!"

Snape hands were wet and he began to read through the letter. At the very end he spotted the results.

"Transfigurations... Divination... Care for magical Creatures... Defence against the Dark Arts..." He paused. "Potions..." He paused again, closed his eyes and breathed hard. "Potions... Outstanding? You received 'Outstanding' in your Potions test?"

"I promise I didn't cheat!" This was a reflex, a kind of survival instinct.

"Of course you didn't! You can't cheat during O.W.L.'s!"

"You say you're not angry?"

"Angry?" Severus was amazed how often the boy surprised him.

"Well, I thought... you might be angry because I proved you wrong!"

"Because you proved me wrong?" This boy gave the potions master the feeling that he knew nothing about children. He had been teaching for fifteen years and what had he learned? He didn't even understand his own son!

"You gave me the worst marks, besides Neville. You told me that I knew nothing about potions. I... obviously proved you wrong. I didn't intend that, you know?"

"That... I hoped you would do well. I actually feared that you would fail at potions. I feared that I had gone too far."

Harry sighed with relief.

"There is something where you are proving me wrong all the time. I thought I knew at least something about children. But every day you surprise me with another unforeseen response or answer or... you just surprise me every day."

The young men sitting in front of the heavy ebony desk fought back the tears. Yeah, he had made it.

He had proved his enemy wrong and had impressed his father. It was an odd and unknown feeling, much stronger than anything before. He had his potions O.W.L.

"What is wrong, boy?" Severus could have slapped himself in the face for calling his son 'boy' again. He was not a servant, nor anything he had in his possession. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry was confused.

"Calling you 'boy'. I'm acting like a bloody bastard. I'm talking like Lucius or... no. I don't want to treat you like you were something I can possess, you're not my servant or my slave. You are my son." Severus was surprised how much love and care lay just within these four words. He may not have intended to say it with such emotional intense but he truly meant it.

This was too much for Harry. He covered his face with his hands to hide his tears.

"What did I do wrong _again_?" Severus was concerned. He wasn't a good father. He just said one sentence and didn't even realise that he hurt his son so deeply. "Oh, I'm sorry. I surly didn't mean to hurt you!" He slowly stood up and walked over to his son and knelt down beside him. "Please, don't cry. I didn't want to hurt you!"

He forced Harry to look at him and saw a wide smile on Harry's lips and a deep happiness in his eyes.

"No, you didn't hurt me! I'm just so... happy about what you said and... guess everything. I... I proved my enemy wrong and I impressed my father." Severus smiled (still a very confusing sight for Harry!) and covered his son's hand with his own. A sudden knock interrupted the peaceful atmosphere and Severus rose.

"Come in."

Harry turned towards the door and Madame Hooch stepped into the office.

"Severus, I'm here to... what did you do to the poor boy?"

"Pray tell, why does everybody believe I'm the one to blame if the boy isn't feeling well? I'm innocent!"

"Whatever you say, Severus. Anyhow, I'm here to tell you that Dumbledore suggested making Sheldon McGraw the referee in the next match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I thought this may be the better choice. And the fairer one as well."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's your choice, Madam Hooch."

"You wanted to be a referee?" Harry was asked.

"I fancy a good Quidditch match from time to time." Harry grinned.

"So I'm not the only one to be surprised by sudden discoveries today." Madam Hooch looked at them with surprise. "Well, our dear Professor Snape was a rather good seeker during his time at school."

Severus glared at her. "Rather bad than good."

"Ow, that's an understatement you should be reprimanded of! In his last year he even won against Potter. Unfortunately for Slytherin he had been ill in the matches prior to and Gryffindor even won with Severus catching the Snitch."

"We heard enough from past times! Just let's get back to the topic."

"I'm finished with the topic. One last remark: It's easy to scare off children!" Madam Hooch's lips curled with a smile and a spark of joy was in Severus eyes.

_Dear ol' Dad warms up a little bit, doesn't he?_

"I think I gotta go now. I have some work to do and a weekend of doing nothing ahead."

"See you on Monday morning." Severus answered.

---

"Did you hear about Snape? During potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins he said something to Potter."

"Do you think Potter is still here? Do you think Potter and that...?"

"No, Snape is getting old, isn't he?" The two Ravenclaw girls chuckled. Harry pretended he hadn't heard anything.

"Silly girls!"

Harry turned at the sound of the icy voice. A young blonde woman stood a few steps behind him. He had seen her before, but where?

"Um...?"

"They think they are superior because they are Ravenclaws. Arrogant brats."

Harry starred at her with disbelief. Her short hair stood wild around her head and her icy blue eyes stared at he two girls. Suddenly she gazed at Harry.

"Isabeau Corva. I'm a sixth year Slytherin."

Harry swallowed hard. Most of his lessons he spent with the sixth years Slytherins. He hadn't even seen her during his last five years.

"Well, even some of those of my year don't recognize me. I'm a rather silent person."

"Sheldon McGraw." She only nodded. "Well, everybody knows me."

"No big deal. That was rather impressing to show up as a transfer student and additionally not getting sorted. Hasn't the hat considered putting you in some other house than Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

Harry felt uncomfortable.

"No. It hasn't. I think I'm too lazy for Ravenclaw and too stubborn for Hufflepuff. He never even mentioned another house than Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Well, you're half a member of the family, aren't you?"

Harry looked at her with surprise.

"No, **I am** a Slytherin, don't worry. It didn't take very long to sort me. I made you speechless?"

"Um... I'm surprised about your comment..." Harry said, dumbfounded.

"They don't have any respect for Professor Snape. I don't when someone's so disrespectful. Still, he is a teacher." Harry nodded blandly.

"Do you have some kind of speech disability?" Isabeau asked, looking at Harry curiously.

"No. I just don't like to talk very much. It was a hard week, wasn't it?" Harry recovered as best as he could.

"Yes. See on Monday morning." Isabeau smiled and walked on.

"Yeah, see you!" Harry muttered and walked towards his room.

---

"Mister McGraw, nice to see you again!"

"Lord Brandon." Harry greeted. "Non omnis fallis." The painting swung aside and Harry stepped inside. A note on his desk caught his attention.

"You are expected to attend a meeting at the Headmasters office after breakfast tomorrow. This seems to happen very often lately!" Harry threw his bag across the room and dropped on the bed. He was too tired to do any work right now.

---

Harry woke in the morning and looked down at his watch. It was already breakfast time.

Damn. Normally he just would have turned over and slept until late noon, but today he had to get up and meet the headmaster at his office.

He decided that he could skip breakfast today and headed for Dumbledore's office instead.

While he waited, he had a closer look around. Still, the silver sword of Godric Gryffindor was placed in a showcase, but the faint reflection in the pane showed a different boy. Could Sheldon (or whoever he was now) have pulled the sword out of the hat?

"Good morning Sheldon, I'm happy you are already here!"

Sheldon turned to the headmaster and nodded friendly. His face turned unreadable.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape."

"Good morning, Sheldon." Severus answered.

"I wanted to talk about your plan to introduce Sheldon McGraw as son of Severus Snape." All three sat down and the headmaster offered tea and biscuits. "Are you sure of your decision?" They remained silent.

"Do we have another option? I mean, Voldemort will kill Professor Snape, won't he?"

"I think the boy is right, Severus." Severus rolled his eyes.

"The two of you just won't understand, do you?" Harry tried to explain.

"Dear boy, you have to explain things if we ought to understand them." Professor Dumbledore gave him the chance to explain more clearly.

"The Dark Lord has planned to gather all the Death Eater children during the Christmas holidays. That's some kind of training camp. He will try to brainwash the children in order to create another generation of Death Eaters, and he... he will break those, whose minds he cannot change. I don't want... anyone to suffer through such 'training'."

"I... He would kill you, won't he?"

"That's not the point, Potter!" It was easier for Snape to refer to Harry as 'Potter' when he was angry.

"So, what's the point then? Say it! SAY IT!" Harry's voice rose in anger as well.

"I already told you once: I WILL NOT SACRIFICE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FOR SOME STUPID IDEOLOGY!" Snape stood, towering over his son.

"Sometimes you NEED to let someone help you with your problems!" Harry wondered where this calmness and the mature attitude came from. "Of course it's a dangerous, even wicked idea. But sometimes you have to risk certain things to win. Do you think it would be useful to sacrifice YOURSELF for some... ideology?"

Severus stared at his son with disbelief in his eyes.

"You certainly would sacrifice yourself for some ideology if you let yourself killed by Voldemort to save your son, Severus. Said son has a logical point of view, hasn't he?" Dumbledore had a serious look that one did not often see, so Snape knew to pay attention.

"Yes headmaster!" Severus admitted and forced himself to look at the sorting hat.

He remembered every word the hat had said to him during the sorting process.

_"Well, too stubborn for Hufflepuff, of course. Furthermore you are far too willing to take a risk to fit into Ravenclaw and... undoubtedly, far too much talent to be wasted to Gryffindor. Well, dear, you are a SLYTHERIN!"_

Could it truly be Gryffindor keeping the students from developing a straight sense for logic? Two of the worst examples for that came from the Weasleys' family: Percy and the twins, Fred and George.

Percy, the perfect little civil servant. He served without thinking, trying to bend logic so that there would be no tensions between the orders and his conscience.

The twins, on the other hand, didn't give a damn on logic, but were successful businessmen.

Since Severus only had to deal with one son himself, he almost admired Molly for her ability to keep all her children in the line, at least until they were of age and left school.

"I... I agree."

Everyone in the room just wondered what might have happened in Severus' mind to make him change it so fast.

"I... recalled a little 'conversation' and now... I agree. It's just that simple."


	7. Preparing

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything else you recognize from that books, is owned by JKR and Warner Brothers and so on. I do not own anything and so I believe it's perfectly legal to borrow the characters, surroundings, etc. Only the plot of the story is mostly mine. Well, we all are affected by our environment and I'm not capable to tell you everyone who affected me to write what I wrote.

But Isabeau certainly is mine! She is mine and always will be. Bloody hell, I spend two Latin lessons to invent her character and needed one physics lesson to figure out about her looks! (To check them out, visit my webpage: http:www.creepydungeons.de.vu)

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is longer. I promise Hermione and Ron will have a larger part in the next chapter as the next chapter already is almost finished.

The answers to the reviews can be found at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 07 - Preparing**

Another meeting took place two weeks later.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Well..." Harry looked at the floor. Severus smiled at Harry.

They had thought about it, they had discussed for hours and hours and finally Severus had told Harry to make the decision.

"I'm not sure about a name... but I made a decision..."

Dumbledore looked at Severus with surprise. No one would have imagined that Severus Snape would have left his son to decide about his new name.

"I decided that my son is old enough to pick a name himself," explained the potions master. He had a bad feeling about this. He had given so many examples and had uttered so many wishes. But after all Harry/Sheldon had such a strong will.

"Yes and I tried to deserve this trust. I made my decision." Harry breathed deeply. "I want to be Avenarius Sapiens Snape."

Harry had thought about this very long and had respected his father's wishes. He often considered to disregarding his father's plea to not pick 'Severus' as second forename, though.

"That's a sophisticated name," annotated Dumbledore.

Severus would have smiled from one ear to another if this wouldn't have been unsuitable for him.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry insecurely. "I'm not sure about my second forename. F-f... father asked me to not pick 'Severus' and although I would have fancied that very much, I agreed."

"I just didn't want you to feel beholden to pick it. But I will agree if it is your true wish," professed Snape. He had to fight to not to show his pride.

Harry smiled at him. "It would be an honour."

"I guess it is 'Avenarius Severus Snape then'?" asked the headmaster and father and son nodded.

Harry shuddered at the thought of his angry father hissing 'Avenarius Severus Snape'. Yes, it was a good choice. This name suited him perfectly.

"So we will reveal your true identity on Hallowe'en, Avenarius."

"The short form is Aven," stated Severus helpfully.

"Wow, that sounds good," said Aven and looked quite surprised.

"We have the basics now. Do you have any other questions or remarks?" asked Dumbledore.

"My scar. I tried to hide it the last month but the glamouries wore off very soon. Why is it so hard to hide the scar?"

Snape cleared his throat and began to speak.

"That's rather easy to explain. Of course you know that it is a very strong magic mark and thus it refuses to be hidden by magic. You might have recognised that your scar seems to have faded. It's paler than it used to be."

Aven looked at his father with surprise..

"Your scar would have been hidden by your mother's spell if it wasn't so strong. It fought back and was even more visible than it really was."

"That's very interesting but I fear it does not provide any solution. And still I cannot run around with the scar on my forehead!"

"Perhaps you should try it the muggle way," suggested Dumbledore.

"I beg you pardon?" asked Severus. This old man confused him at least once a day.

"Muggle makeup has a quite good effect on magical and not-magical scars. I've seen many muggleborns using it until the scars were removed."

Aven nodded. "That's so simple I could have thought of it!"

"If this was everything you are dismissed," said Dumbledore and the two Snapes left the office. Severus cleared his throat.

"Would you mind if we had early lunch together in my chambers? I suppose you are hungry, since you missed breakfast."

"No... I mean yes... I would not mind that at all," answered Aven a little bit bewildered. "But I don't want to argue again."

"No, I don't want that either. Let's try to not solve all the problems at once."

"Well, lead the way!" quipped the young Snape and followed his amused father.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'm fine with anything," answered the young man.

Severus nodded and summoned a house elf when they reached the living area in the dungeons. Aven sat down on the couch and stared at a large album laid down on the side table. Severus crossed the room and sat down besides his son.

"Interested in it?"

Aven looked at his father constrained.

"Well, you might be interested in it!" said Severus and placed the album on his lap. "Open it whenever you are ready to open it."

"These are pictures of...?"

Aven sighed but opened the album. He gasped when he saw the first picture.

"My Mum? You collected pictures of my mum?"

Aven didn't wait for the answer but stared at the picture of a twenty year old Lily Evans.

"Not only of her. I also collected pictures of you. I felt beholden to Lily."

In this moment the house elf arrived with the food.

"Me has brought the food, Masters can eat now!" twittered the elf.

"I... I think... probably we should eat first?" asked Aven. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. "I... am not sure whether I'm ready to look at them."

"Take your time!" said Severus endearing. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to answer his son's questions.

The both sat down at the dining table.

"What's this?" asked Aven.

"Greek food."

Aven raised an eyebrow.

"My grandmother is from Greece."

"I didn't know that," explained Aven.

Severus obliged himself to at least look at his plate. Why did he always have to glare at the people annoying him?

"I spend most of my summer holidays with my grandmother in Greece."

"At least you had someone to spend your holidays with," muttered Aven and when he recalled his life as Harry Potter.

"Do you think it was fun to be gone most of the summer? Do you think it was fun to not be allowed to go home until later on in the summer?" Severus tried to keep his composure.

Aven jumped up and tried to suppress the tears with screaming.

"At least you had everything you could only wish for. I was used as a cheap servant!"

"I never had anything I wished for! All I wanted were parents who loved me!" bellowed the potions master.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Aven stared at his father's face but what he saw wasn't the angry grimace he expected. He saw a sad boy's expression.

Sudden memories crossed Aven's mind. A boy crying while his parents argued, a bored youth in his room, a lanky teen was laughed at by a group of other teens.

Likewise Severus recalled some memories he had seen during Occlumency lessons with Potter, humiliating scenes from a childhood that hadn't been any better than Severus.' The teacher realised that everything he wanted was to prevent his son from having a youth full of hate and aversion like he had experienced it 23 years ago.

Aven stared at the wall behind his father and Severus stared at his plate.

Aven bit on his lip. He had to do something, he had to say something.

Severus heart beat so hard in his chest, the words he wanted to say echoed in his mind so loud he couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm sorry!" they mumbled in unison and went silent again.

But suddenly relieved laughter filled the dungeons. Severus joined his son's laughter and watched the young man.

Aven was so relieved when his father started to laugh. But Aven also had tears in his eyes. He had a hard time understanding why his aunt didn't like him, so it was even more unbelievable for him that Severus wasn't loved by his parents.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Severus.

"I'm wondering about your parents." Aven sat down again. "How could they possibly not love you?"

Severus' face softened unexpectedly. "It's easy to explain it now. They didn't love each other, how could anyone expect them to really love the product of their forced matrimony? But still I cannot forgive and forget the lack of affection."

Severus lowered his head and hoped that his hair which fell into his face would conceal his faintly blushed cheeks. He never before had revealed this much of his youth.

_Hell, this is Potter! Or is he my son? Both I guess. Why did I talk about it? Now he will laugh about his pathetic professor. What a stupid fool you are, Severus!_

Aven didn't laugh. Severus looked up and his features hardened.

_Even worse, now he will pity me like a little child who lost his stuffed animal!_

But Aven only smiled. It wasn't a scornful smile, or even pitying smile. Aven smiled with sympathy, sadness and acknowledgment.

"I don't know what to say, but I think that I -- I don't know what to say. Certainly I never would have wanted anyone to pity me for my lack of a proper family." Aven closed his eyes for a minute or so and then everything broke out. "Hell, why do we have to argue nearly every time we meet? I don't want that, I hate it! Shit, that's going to be a bloody problem someday, isn't it?"

He did not stop then.

"Why does this happen all the time? Why are there children who do not experience love in their childhood? Why do they have to live with parents who do not really care about them? It's unfair, I hate that. I can't stand it! I never want to go back and go on like that."

"God - I hate it! This has to stop. I don't want it back, I don't want the life I used to have," shouted Aven. Severus lowered his head once again.

"Harry..."

"Aven," amended Aven.

"Aven, there will be some things I have to take care of. I will go and see the Dark Lord this evening. I will inform him about your 'true' identity and present him some weird story. I will tell him that I already found you and brought you to Hogwarts this year to keep an eye on you. I will tell him that I mistrusted some of the other Death Eaters and so I felt I had to cover up your true identity."

"Do you think he will buy this?"

Severus looked up and nodded.

"I will try to flatter his vanity. I will survive and I will come back."

"You better would," quibbled Aven with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you!"

-

Aven watched the old grandfather clock in the living room. It was past three in the morning when he finally heard irregular footsteps echoing in the corridor. He jumped up when his father entered the room, weary, worn out, but still alive.

"I'm so glad you are back!"

Aven slowed down and slowly walked over to his father. Severus forced himself to look right in his son's eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Oh son... I have forsaken all hope for a better future for you!"

Aven laid his arms around his father. He had known that being a Death Eater's heir wouldn't be a pleasing thought. But now he actually knew how disgusting it felt.

"Now I know how you must have felt during the past years," admitted Aven.

Severus let go of Aven and was very unwilling when his son tried to help him to the couch. But finally he had to give in when his legs almost refused to carry him any longer.

"Was he very angry?" asked Aven.

Severus nodded. "Could you fetch some painkiller from my office?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute!"

"The third shelf..." called Snape weakly but Aven didn't hear him.

When the young man returned Severus had closed his eyes. Aven watched him for some time. His skin was pale and sunken, his eyes wearily closed. His hair was wet with rainwater and sweat.

"Here!"

Severus long pale fingers tried to catch hold of the frail vial, but they were trembling and too weak to hold it. He closed his eyes and felt disgusted when Aven pushed the opened vial against his lips. He didn't want any assistance, and he didn't want to need assistance. He gulped the faint blue liquid and sunk back against the couch again.

Aven felt helpless. He never had seen anyone in such a bad condition, apart perhaps from Barty Crouch who had appeared to the grounds in a very bad condition during Aven's fourth year.

"Should I go for help? Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore or anyone?"

Severus shook his head slightly. "Need to rest. Will be fine."

Aven highly doubted his father's statement. No one would be really fine after this anymore. He sat down on his father's right side and tears began to well in his eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to suppress them and hid his face with his hands.

_I'm to blame. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't suffer. What a fool I am! I should leave him NOW! I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him like I killed Sirius... and James... and Mum! Oh my god!_

Aven felt a surprising warmth creeping through his body when a hand laid on his left shoulder and softly stroked it.

"Don't cry. Can't stand to see someone cry," asked Severus hoarsely. "Never could see your Mum cry." Aven felt the hot tears in his cheeks and his hands. What had happened to him? He never had been this weak, he hadn't even cried for Sirius.

_Sirius. Mum. Father. Don't leave, just don't leave._

Severus put great effort in laying his arm around his son's shoulders and dragged him closer. When Aven eventually rested against his father's side, one lean arm wrapped around him, Severus soon fell asleep and Aven did as well.

xXxXx

Aven had been very nervous all the days since they had decided to introduce him as Snape's son. And now it was the day he had waited for.

"What do you think, girl?" Aven smiled at Hedwig. The owl looked at him and turned away. "Hey, it can't be that bad?"

He had put on some of his new school robes he had reserved for special events like feasts and his hair was bound to a loose ponytail.

"Well, I'll go then and see my father before the feast."

Harry knocked on the door of Snape's private chambers.

The door opened immediately and Harry found himself in the huge living room again.

"Ah, it is you. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad to... hear that. I have something for you. Perhaps you could consider wearing this for today?" Severus asked tentatively.

Harry took the small black jewellery case. It seemed to be old. "We will see. See you later at the feast."

* * *

**athenakitty** -

1. Would you be amused if you found out that your father isn't your father?

2. As I said above Isabeau is mine. I don't think that there is a real Isabeau Corva attending Hogwarts.

**rosiegirl** - Bad news? Maybe, perhaps, someday? I know but I won't tell you by now. ;)

**Kaleena Mason** - I hope you got around when you re-read it!

**Jade Sierra Snape** - Thanks!

**Tabitha78** - Oh, thank you! bearhugging I don't really care if there are some mistakes left. They can't be too bad, can they?

**Shadowed Hand** - Yeah, they will have some hard time until they really get along well.

_**What's on in the next chapter:**_ False friends and difficulties ahead...


	8. Difficulties ahead

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything else you recognize from that books, is owned by JKR and Warner Brothers and so on. I do not own anything and so I believe it's perfectly legal to borrow the characters, surroundings, etc. Only the plot of the story is mostly mine. Well, we all are affected by our environment and I'm not capable to tell you everyone who affected me to write what I wrote.

But Isabeau certainly is mine! She is mine and always will be. Bloody hell, I spend two Latin lessons to invent her character and needed one physics lesson to figure out about her looks! (To check them out, visit my webpage)

**A/N:** I finished this chapter in the middle of the night before I finished my German homework and only few hours after I had finished chapter 7. And I re-read it after I'd done my homework (that was when I recognised that I forgot to introduce a new DADA teacher). And I still got to repeat Geography and History. Pray tell, will this never end? When ever will I be in the need of using my knowledge about sea-floor-spreading and the constitution of the old Romans?

And my Mum is complaining about the number of my drawings of Snape whereas she was the one to order "Rasputin" and the UK-Import of "Truly Madly Deeply" and "Blow Dry"?

There is one thing for me left to say: "LIFE IS A LEMON AND I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

Well, I'm already getting addle again.

* * *

**Chapter 08 - Difficulties ahead**

Aven was so nervous when he approached to the Head Table. His heart was beating fast and had to slow down his respiration every five seconds.

_Would be a very bad time to pass out, boy!_

He was about to sit down, when Dumbledore came over to him. He examined Aven and then smiled kindly. "Why don't you sit down on the other side of the table on your father's right side?"

Aven nodded and sat down next to Professor Snape who stared at the opposite wall of the hall.

"You okay?" whispered Aven and a weak nod was the only answer before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I have to make an announcement, students, please listen. Thank you."

Aven's heart sunk. What would they think of him when they knew? Would they treat him with more respect or with less?

"It's something about Mr. Sheldon McGraw who joined our school this school year."

Suddenly the hall was deadly silent, and Harry almost feared his fast heartbeat could be overheard. Those who looked closely could see the difference at his school uniform. Where the embroidery of Hogwarts emblem had been attached to his robes, now a family crest rested on the black fabric.

"Our dear Sheldon isn't really Sheldon."

Some of the students chuckled at the statement and others started to talk to their neighbour once again.

"Oh, I know that you think I'm not quite right in the head but just let me explain this. Sheldon Richard McGraw is actually Avenarius Severus Snape!"

The silence in the Great Hall was so utter and complete that even the candles seemed to have stopped flickering. It was just like someone had pressed the 'Freeze'-Button on the universal remote control.

"I guess by your reaction, you are well aware what that means. Avenarius is the son of our potions master and Head of Slytherin house. Aven needed to live under cover for some time, but now it's time for him to return to his true identity again."

Aven could see Hermione gasp with shock. Then she leant against Ron and tried to hide her sobs and tears. Ron glanced up at the student and lowered his head when he saw that Snape grasped Aven's left wrist. Aven turned his head towards his father and listened to his faint voice.

"See me in the dungeons after the feast?"

Aven nodded and suddenly someone at Slytherin table began to clap hands. Aven didn't have to look to guess that it was Draco. The way Severus gazed down at his house table confirmed his suspicion. The other Slytherins joined Draco's applause within seconds and the other houses considered it kind to clap hands with recognition.

"I'd like to poison him!" mouthed Aven with a shallow expression of surprise on his face.

Severus raised an eyebrow with approval.

The feast began and in the end Aven was so engaged in a discussion with Dumbledore and Flitwick - later on he believed it was about thought projection charms- that he didn't perceive when his father left. He managed to escape both wizards only to find himself discussing his Transfigurations homework with McGonagall and later on his extraordinary DADA performances with the new DADA teacher. Two hours had passed before he managed to leave the Great Hall.

---

"I never suspected how deep you were already within the family!"

Aven, on his way to the dungeons, had been spotted by Isabeau.

"I beg you pardon?"

"I'm talking about Slytherin house."

"Yeah... sure," nodded Aven and Isabeau stepped closer. She was much smaller than he was but she was still very impressive.

"May I have a look?" she asked and pointed at the family crest.

"Of course."

She looked at it closely and smiled. "Well, that's funny. They explained the meaning of it to me but I never saw it before."

"You...?" Aven was stunned. "You know its meaning?"

"Of course, don't you?" asked Isabeau surprised.

"No... but why do you?"

"I am a relative of yours. My grandmother's sister married your grandfather," explained the young woman if it was the most normal in the world. "You don't know very much about your family, do you?"

"No, unfortunately not!"

"Come with me, I will show you something!" The young Snape followed the shorter girl as if he had no will of his own. She led him down to Slytherin house.

xXx

"Hey Raven, come over!"

Aven turned and looked at the tall adolescent obviously calling after Isabeau.

"I said it once and I say it again: Don't ever call me like that again!" answered Isabeau.

"Raven!"

The blonde girl turned and gave him the finger. "Told you to not to call me Raven. My name's Isabeau! 'N now sod off!"

Aven followed her to a room with only one bed in the centre, a small desk and bookshelves and a wardrobe.

"What...?"

"Single room. An advantage of money and kinsfolk. Here, look!" She held out a large piece of parchment with a family tree.

"Juliet Carmen O'Neill married Augustus Martial Snape?" asked Aven surprised.

"Yes. And their only son is Severus Caius Snape," replied Isabeau

"They are rather fond of the names of roman emperors, aren't they?"

"Considering 'Augustus Martial', 'Severus Caius' and 'Avenarius', I guess they are fond of any roman name. But they sound rather interesting, don't they?"

"What business brought you here?" Aven turned at the sound of his father's silky voice and had to fight to not to loose his posture. Hell, he was sixteen, not six!

"Isabeau just gave me some information on my family."

Snape stepped closer and looked down at the family tree. "You seem to have to add someone on this one, don't you?"

"Yes sir!" Isabeau answered servile but without loosing her dignity.

"You see, it's hard to find any wizard with at least one parent from a pureblood family who isn't at least a far relative of yours."

"Of course, sir."

"So, I'll leave you. See you later, Avenarius."

Aven nodded and Isabeau smiled at her Head of house, who left instantly.

"So, he is your...?"

"Grand cousin. You are my cousin in second degree."

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

Isabeau laughed softly.

"You are funny!" she smiled.

"Oh, I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable. It seems I don't know anything, do I?"

"We will start at the family crest. Look, the snake is your totem, so to say. It's considered as some kind of a guardian to your family. In every crest of a wizard family the wand is in some central point. In your case the snake is curled around the ward and the foil. The foil shows that your family has fought in the ancient wars. Something less important is the flower, it's just for the looks. It's a lily in case you want to know. Your crest colours are black and a very dark green. I'm not certain about the bay around the crest, but perhaps it's attributed to the victory in some war."

Aven took of the crest and looked at it. Isabeau was right. The diamond snake in the centre curled around a silver foil and an ivory wand. The background was diagonally parted into two, the right edge was made from obsidian and the left upper edge was made from a deep and dark sapphire. The bay around the crest was from made from brown green amber.

"Wow. Thanks," marvelled Aven and smiled at his distant cousin. He didn't dare to consider her as a friend, yet.

"Be careful. Many of those idiots out there want to be friends with you now. Don't spill out any of your secrets to any of them and don't spill out any of you secrets to me. I cannot promise to not use them against you!"

---

"I don't believe it, Ron!" cried Hermione, her sobs muffled since she hid her face in Ron's robes. "Where is Harry? This couldn't be Harry, could it?"

"I don't know. First he is Sheldon McGraw and now Avenarius Snape. What will he be in three weeks? Father Christmas?"

Hermione chuckled slightly, the tears running from her eyes madly. Both of them were so insecure about what to believe. They had been upset when they unravelled Sheldon's secret, or when they had thought they had. And now they felt like they were going insane.

"There is no possibility that Harry could be Snape's son, can it?"

"I don't know," answered Ron. "It could be a cover up. That would match his new appearance. They could have changed it to introduce Harry as Snape's son. On the other hand, Harry told us that no one had changed his appearance. He told us that he wasn't Harry Potter anymore." Ron sighed.

"He could have lied to us. But he didn't look like someone who lied. I'm so confused - I'm so tired of all of this!" Hermione curled up against Ron's chest.

He stroke her hair, the view in his eyes as distant as Harry Potter.

xXx

A knock on the door interrupted Severus' thoughts and he stopped pacing.

"Come in."

The door opened and Aven stepped in. "You wanted to see me?"

_Great Aven, that was the most idiotic sentence running around your head, wasn't it?_

"Have a seat, I'd like to ask you something!"

Aven sat down and looked at his father with surprise. He seemed to be nervous!

"I know that this sounds really silly and I don't want you to feel thronged, but I'd like to ask you whether you would like to....um, to.. well.. no, forget it."

Severus paced the room and finally stopped to drop on a tall armchair.

Aven smiled and decided to not to ask. Instead he tried to change the subject. "Isabeau warned me of some of the students. The only name she mentioned was Draco and herself."

"She is right, I guess. Malfoy is certainly bad company, as are most of the others from Slytherin. But you have to watch out every time!"

"Constant vigilance!" mused Aven. "That's what Moody told us during the fourth year. Well, we believed it was Moody, then!"

"Right," sighed Severus. "Right. But I don't understand why she warned you of herself."

"She said that she could not promise me to not use my secrets against me."

A smile played around Snape's lips. "That's something different. Whereas you have to watch out that Draco and his kind do not find out about you being Harry Potter, you have to watch out that Isabeau doesn't use your secrets against you to improve her rank one day. Clever girl and a true Slytherin, I daresay."

"Oh, I believe your heart is bouncing around with the highest delight at the very thought of this meanness," snorted the young man.

Severus expression became stern. "That's no meanness."

"Of course not, it's Slytherin!" Aven replied.

"She isn't running around spilling out other people's secrets. She has a strategy. Those beneath her don't have to fear her, she treats them with more respect than most of the others do. Those who are stronger than her aren't in any apparent danger, either. Only those equal to her and those who are in her way to the top have to fear her psychological sinews of war."

"Wow, that's really a difference!" teased Aven.

"It is, but I never expected you to get into the niceties of Slytherin behaviour, anyway!" Severus leaned forward and sneered challenging.

Aven leaned forward as well and thought of a proper reply.

"Must I be a disappointment and perhaps even a shame if someone finds out? But you can still foist it on my Mum, can't you?"

Severus stared at the stone floor and Aven sensed that he had made a mistake.

"I... I didn't mean to say something wrong. I never intended to assume you as cowardly or anything else."

"That's no matter of my reputation. I just was thinking about... Lily." He sighed and starred at the ceiling. "I... I..."

"I miss her, too. And I never really knew her," said Aven.

"Would you like to stay down here with me?" asked Snape.

Aven stared at him and tried to find out the meaning of his words.

"Would you like to..." Snape broke off.

"I... I don't think I'm ready," stumbled Aven and suddenly found a certain black spot on the floor very interesting. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be! I'm already very happy that you are wearing the family crest. I hated it when I was young and I believed that I never would want my child to wear it one day... but I gave it to you anyway."

"You gave it to me without any note. I had only a vague idea about the thing and certainly didn't know what to do with it," complained Aven. "I asked one of the house elves and she told me what it was and that she would be delighted to remove the embroidery on my robes if I wanted to wear it."

"And you did."

"I recalled that it was only a question and no order. For a moment I thought that it would be the best to refuse. Then I nodded and handed her my robes."

Severus looked weary and worn out. "I hope Lucius will get a good telling off when he tries to impress the Dark Lord with some knowledge about you. Really would enjoy the look on his face when he is told that I already informed 'our' master about this and that I didn't tell everyone else because I mistrusted some of them. Arrogant prat he is!"

"Perhaps you had a little bit too much to drink tonight," smiled Aven. This usually wasn't something expected to be heard from Severus Snape's lips.

"I didn't drink anything. And you know it."

Severus turned a little bit and placed his legs on his right armrest, and so he lazily hung over the armchair. This confused Aven.

"But perhaps I should consider to drinking something. The night has just begun."

"What's wrong with you?" Now, Aven really worried about his father's condition. Was that a bead of sweat on his temple?

"Nothing, I just feel like celebrating the evening and Lucius Malfoy being an idiot!"

The once dignified wizard jumped up and strolled over to a cabinet. When he opened it Aven could see a battery of bottles of different size and shape. Severus grasped one and it shattered into a thousand pieces when he accidentally dropped it on the floor. Aven hurried to his father who obviously was in pain.

"Is he summoning you?"

"He is angry with them," whispered Snape, his eyes filled with pain and fear. "He is just so angry with them. He is punishing them with great pleasure but this doesn't ease his anger."

Aven helped him to lie down on the sofa and tried to conjure a wet towel. He didn't care when he got soaking wet when a wet all over towel appeared on his shoulders. He simply wrung it out above the floor and for a moment he hoped that some house elf would come to clean up before Severus could complain about the mess Aven was making in the living room.

When Severus was breathing steady and his face was cleaned off all the sweat, Aven had time to wonder about the fact that he didn't feel anything.

"When he is angry... how does it come that my scar isn't hurting?" asked he.

"Once I brewed some potion to erase the connection between a Death Eater and the Dark Lord. As it didn't work I gave up. Lately I renewed my efforts on this task and obviously worked. I spilled some of the potion into your glass tonight. The potion didn't break your connection to him but it prevents you from feeling his feelings and vice versa. Unfortunately it's certainly not permanent."

"I'm happy about every little improvement of the situation," assured Aven and sat down on the floor. He rested his back against the sofa and closed his eyes. One bony hand fell from the sofa and rested flat against the boy's chest. "You look really bad, lately. You haven't recovered since you went to inform him then, did you?"

"Cannot eat properly since he revived and it's getting worse these days."

"You will starve to death soon."

"Unfortunate but conquerable deprivation. If you are too weak to stand the strain you have to die. Death Eaters aren't abrogated, they are killed once they aren't needed anymore or if they are to weak. Doesn't matter then, if you are killed by the Aurors or the other Death Eaters."

"But it's an honour to die by Voldemort's hands, isn't it?"

"Depends on the point of view and the circumstances. If it's because I became too nasty, I at least know that my life was worth something."

Aven looked up when his father's hand relaxed and breathed slowly and steadily. He had fallen asleep. Aven stood up and when he placed his father's hand on the sofa, he caught sight of the Dark Mark. The flesh around it was reddened and burned at the edged of the tattoo.

_That gives a whole new meaning to the expression "burning rage"._

Aven pushed aside the sarcastic thoughts and concentrated on conjuring a woollen blanket. It actually worked but he stared annoyed at the pale-blue and white sheep pattern.

"One cannot have everything!" he muttered and tugged it around his father's lean form.

A new form of hate against Voldemort formed in Aven's chest. How could Voldemort dare to affect Severus' life so deeply that the man almost broke because of the strain?

"Sleep well, father!" he whispered and left for his own chambers.

* * *

**athenakitty **- Um, I guess we haven't met Ron for some time and after Harry vanished he has changed a lot!

**Pure Black** - Thank you.

**Starr Light1** - I don't really know yet but I have a vague idea!

**Tabitha78** - Yes, Severus will explain everything. As soon as I found out why Aven is Severus son.

**Please review this!**

**The next chapter:** I'm not sure, first possibilty is 'Secrets and surprises' or I will have a little interlud. What's currently supposed to be Chapter 09 is very much and perhaps I'll have to put the development of the characters and their relationships in Chapter 09 and the rest will be in Chapter 10.


	9. An Interlude to the Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Universe belongs to Warner Brothers and so on... I own nothing besides the Original Character of Isabeau Corva. If she one day will pop up in one of the books or insomefilm, don't sue me, I had her first! )

**A/N:** I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not writing for so long (I did write, but I made no further progress on the current chapters) and that's all the fault of this stupid school!

I don't know why I need to learn about the velocity of fall! Only for this stupid exam! And I don't even continue this stupid physics lessons next year! (Unless I have to repeat this school year, of course!)

And there was Christmas... I'm sorry, but there were such important things like picking presents for my family and my beta also has a family! And just think about it? How many christmas-stories/chapters have popped up at the 24th and 25th?

But… with no further interjections, go on reading! Enjoy yourself!

**_Still beta'ed by Thabita78_**

* * *

**Chapter 09 - An Interlude to the Tragedy  
**_(Revised and Updated)_

Aven woke because Hedwig nibbled on his ear.

"Um, Hedwig? When did you arrive?" Aven glanced over to the alarm clock, and it took some time until the information sunk in. "Half eleven. Alright, time to get ready for lunch."

Aven sat up and took the letter from Hedwig. He unfolded the heavy parchment and smiled. Severus actually could write quite beautifully, when he was not grading papers.

_Aven,_

_I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday. I'm really grateful that you were there and helped me through it. Still, I wonder about the blanket and its pattern. Is this some kind of hidden message?_

_Anyway, don't be a stranger,_

_(crossed out 'Severus' and 'S. Snape') Your father _

_P.S. I think we need to disguise your owl. She's pretty recognisable._

Aven smiled and got over to the bathroom to have a shower. He dressed rather casually, (green shirt and black trousers) put on his robes, and left for the Great Hall.

Only a few students (Aven guessed that there were barely one hundred) sat on the house tables to have lunch and even fewer teachers where present in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Vector were engaged in a discussion. Aven sat down at his new place at the Head table and began to eat. Severus joined the teachers and his son fifteen minutes later.

"Um, would you mind showing me this secret entrance the teachers take? It's rather embarrassing to have to walk down the hall every day!" asked Aven after five minutes.

"Of course. You did receive my note?"

"Yes. Um… what do you mean with 'disguise my owl'?"

Aven stared at his father who replied with a small smile.

"Change her colouring. Of course it won't hurt her and you should pick another name for her," advised the older wizard.

"Why? Hedwig is a nice name, and I'm sure it's rather common?"

"Well, a raven named Edgar would be common," whispered Severus, "a snake named Salazar would be common, a dog names Snuffles (Aven jerked at this comment) would be common, but an owl named Hedwig is as rare and perhaps unique as is a boy named Harry Potter."

Aven nodded. "Alright, I'll think of some name. What about the… bruise on your arm? Better now?"

Snape nodded softly and turned his attention on his breakfast again. "Still aches a little bit but that's nothing unusual. What about you?"

"I'm alright, just a little pecking headache. Don't worry, I just got into bed too late yesterday," answered Aven smiling. "I will be fine!"

"Good. Any plans for today?"

"No. I think I'll stroll down the corridors, chase a few spiders out of the corners."

McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.

"All third-years and older with permission for Hogsmead, gather in the Entrance Hall at 10 o'clock. That's in forty-five minutes," announced the witch and watched the majority of students leaving the Hall. Finally she looked down the table. She was a little bit surprised that Avenarius didn't run out of the Hall along with the other students. On the other hand the young Snape was extraordinary in many ways.

His hair fell loose over his back and Minerva recognised that it was longer than it had been just two days ago.

She finally stopped staring and walked over to her colleague and his son.

"Don't you want to join us for Hogsmead, Mr. Snape?"

"Um… no…" muttered Aven. What would it look like if Severus Snape's son went to Hogsmead with a permission signed by Sirius Black?

"Why did I even bother to sign you a permission form then?" growled Severus with a smile not visible for McGonagall.

"I think I'll go with you the next time," stated Aven with a friendly smile on his lips.

When McGonagall turned around he fixed his father with a simple look.

"You wouldn't have had to."

"Sure I did," replied Severus in a no-nonsense voice.

"Why?" Aven finally asked.

"You're my son. Fathers normally do things such as signing permission forms."

"Did your father sign yours?"

Severus hesitated for a moment. "He wouldn't have signed anything, even something as simple as a permission form for 'stupid exhilaration' ever. Usually mother did it. But first of all…"

"My mother is dead," interjected Aven.

"Yes, and second…"

"It wouldn't be appropriate if Severus Snape's son had a permission signed by Sirius Black."

Severus fixed his son with a glare. "Yes. But mostly I think I should show you the respect my father has forsaken me. No further discussions," snapped Snape when he realised how much he had showed of himself.

Aven arched an eyebrow in a very Snape-like manner and a Snape-sneer played around his lips when he realised it.

"Well, I'm off for my chambers!" announced Aven.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at a quarter to ten?"

Aven gave sharp nod and left the hall. Just when he had passed through the large doors he realised that he had forgotten about the teachers' entrance and exit again.

---

In the Entrance Hall (at twenty to ten, being a Snape seemingly included natural punctuality) Aven met the most unwelcome student ever.

Malfoy eyed the young Snape and realised that the other student didn't wear his cloak.

"Don't tell me, did your father not give you permission to leave the castle?" he taunted quietly.

"You might not understand that, Malfoy, but my father actually wants to spend some time with me. Besides that, I _have_ the permission to leave the castle."

Malfoy's eyes widened as he saw someone approaching.

"What? Made you speechless?"

"Avenarius, care to have a walk through Hogsmead?" Aven turned to his father and smiled. "I asked Minerva if I could go as a supervisor."

"Alright!" replied an excited Aven. "Just need to get my coat… oh, you already took care of that, did you?" asked the young man when his father handed his coat. "Thanks," And with a broad grin he added, "Dad!"

Aven knew it wasn't alright to tease someone like that, but after all Malfoy was just a little skrewt.

Severus arched one black eyebrow at his son. "Well, let's go then, Avenarius. Draco, Vincent, Gregory, join the group!"

In the village Severus announced time and place where they would meet again to leave for the castle. The students were much too happy to be dismissed to linger around the potions master for much longer and so Aven was happy to spend some time alone with his father.

"Haven't been here for 'exhilaration' for ages," muttered Severus.

"Well, we can have a look at Honeydukes', or Zonko's. Or anywhere you'd like to go to."

"What's the normal sightseeing tour?"

"Post office, Zonko's, Honeydukes' and Shrieking Shack. But I'd say we both had enough of the last one, hadn't we?"

"If you are inferring to an event involving… Moony and… Padfoot? And not to forget about that disarming spell you used against me. You definitely are not mistaken, then."

They just walked through the village, engaged in a rather heated discussion about everything and nothing.

Until, of course, something went terribly wrong. Some students were engaged in a fight with some goblins and other humanoid creatures Aven was sure he did not really want to identify. Snape put on his best potions master expression and Aven waved at him.

"Well, I think I'll enjoy myself until you're done! I'm sure we'll meet later!"

So Aven wandered off by himself to have a look around.

It was no wonder that he was spotted by Malfoy and his lackeys soon.

"Snape!" exclaimed Draco. "Where's your father? Thought he wanted to spend time with you, didn't he?"

_Ya slimy git! Even now, you just cannot resist, can you? _Aven thought and watched Malfoy through narrowed eyes.

"He does. Unfortunately, he's indisposed right now, taking care of fighting students." Aven replied with an even tone.

"Oh… well. It's not that I don't like him, you know! But he's a teacher after all…" said Malfoy, trying to get an edge on Aven.

Aven arched his eyebrow at Draco. "Really? Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Well… who was your Mum? Little Mudblood whore? No wonder you'd live with her until your father was forced to take you in by her death, wasn't he?"

With a roar, Aven lost control and jumped on Malfoy and his fist met the Slytherin's jaw hard.

Severus could speak out for himself if he needed to, but Lily was dead and Aven would not allow Malfoy to insult her in the slightest.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant! Mudbloods… they are beyond our concerns. Granger for example! Going out with a Weasley! I don't know who is to be more pitied!"

Another punch in the face made Malfoy shut up.

Malfoy raised his hand and Aven felt a burning on his cheek. He jumped up, not surprised to see himself and his enemy surrounded by a bunch of students. He fingered for his wand but it slipped through his muddy fingers. But he wouldn't need it anyway.

Aven hit Malfoy's nose hard. The cut on his cheek burned like the searing fires of hell, but he did not care at the moment.

Snape broke the circle of students surrounding the two gamecocks.

"What…?" No further word slipped across the potions master's thin lips.

Aven was in fight position, a long cut across his cheek and Malfoy's bleeding nose suggested that they had not just started.

"Draco Malfoy!" snapped the professor.

"Avenarius Severus Snape!" came the low growl from Snape senior. A fair few students shivered at the dangerous low words. Some came to the expression that the potions professor would favour the Slytherin boy even over his own son.

"He. Insulted. Mum!" hissed Aven. "And. My. Friends!"

"Back to Hogwarts, all of you, NOW!" ordered Snape with suppressed anger. He chased the students towards the castle. They entered the Entrance Hall and stopped there. The potions master angrily paced the Hall and stopped in front of his son and his godson.

"What were you thinking?" bellowed Snape. "You endangered not only yourselves but all the other students watching the spectacle. "AND NOT ONE OF THEM EVEN TRIED TO STOP THE TWO OF YOU!"

"But… Uncle Sev!" shrieked Draco.

"Dad!" demanded Aven.

They threw an angry look at each other and then looked back at Severus.

Snape waved his wand (no one noticed when Snape had pulled it out) at each of the two boys and healed the nose and the cut.

"NO BUTS! DETENTION, with McGonagall! ONE WEEK AT THE LEAST!"

Draco jerked and Aven smirked. "Would be much better than with Hagrid though, right? Imagine if you had to go into the forest to help him?"

"I'm certain he will be very pleased when you join him, Avenarius!" hissed Snape and Aven lowered his head. "And it's twenty points from each of you rubbernecks!"

A rising humming came from the crowd, but Snape put a simple end to the complaints.

"SHUT UP OR DO YOU WANT ONE MONTH WORTH OF DENTETION WITH ME?" he roared and added a bit hoarsely, "BUGGER OFF, if you don't want to disembowel carloads of toads and slugs!"

The three dozen students suddenly shooed out of the entrance hall with the very empty hourglasses.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall and Hagrid tonight," muttered Severus and left the Hall.

"I'm…" began Aven.

"What?" snapped Severus.

"I'm sorry, sir," muttered the young Snape with a lowered head.

"Go to your rooms! And I will deliberate twice before I allow you to visit Hogsmead next time!" threatened Severus.

"Yes, sir," muttered the adolescent.

**xXx**

Ron stared into the fire and sighed. It was Hallowe'en and it was the first one since the first school year he spent without Harry. A short side glance at the vacant chess game made him even sadder. Hermione would not play with him since she still didn't like the 'brutality'.

He thought about the fight Aven and Draco had earlier the day in Hogsmead. Draco surely had deserved it, but Ron would have been much happier if the boy, now known as Avenarius Snape, still was his friend Harry Potter.

Hermione entered Gryffindor common room and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey love, everything alright?" Ron asked absently.

"Snape deducted about 700 points," sputtered Hermione and lean against Ron's shoulder.

"From which house?"

"Some from every house. Deducted 20 points from every student present to the fight."

"Lucky we didn't stay, aren't we?" asked Ron and pulled his girlfriend closer.

"After all it was…"

"It was no one!" Ron cut Hermione off. "Two rivalling boys."

"It was Harry!" shrieked Hermione angry.

"Harry is a traitor!"

"Ron, I may not like the state he is in, but I certainly do not agree with your puny opinion of him!" Hermione struggled. "Sure, not everything about him is… right. But he is all right."

"Are you sure? You don't have proof of this. He is not Harry anymore!"

"Oh Ron! Technically not, but he still is the same person!"

"He is not! Even when he was Sheldon he wasn't himself!" stated Ron.

"Ron, he has to adjust to a whole new situation. You wouldn't be yourself if you were in his situation."

**xXx**

Aven strolled down the corridors, his hands in his pockets and a grim expression on his face. A hand grasped his arm and Aven looked up.

"I don't suppose that your father was too pleased with the fight?"

"You told him, didn't you?" stated Aven irritated.

"He would have been much angrier if one of you would have been hurt or killed, for that matter," the short reply came matter-of-factly.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" bellowed Aven. "You had no right to tell him! And how can you be so bloody calm?"

Isabeau smiled softly. "No one was hurt or killed."

"But I got detention and… aw, sod off!"

After all she was right. No one was injured - besides his pride.

The blonde looked in his eyes and Aven felt uneasy. "Will you let go of me?"

"Promise me not to bear a grudge against him about this! One should be happy to have such a caring parent!"

Aven snorted. "Yeah, right… 'caring'. I rather would renounce of that sort of devotion!"

"Avenarius! Don't say that! I'm sure that it's difficult to suddenly have to deal with a parent, but it's not easy for him either!" Isabeau sighed.

"Isn't it? Poor bugger, ain't he?" the youth scoffed. "Why, pray tell, did he accept me when he isn't capable to handle me?"

"You're ridiculous! You use the words of a 16 year old youth but you rather act like an infant! You have to accept him and he has to accept you! Can't you just accept that he's just your father? Fathers act like this!"

"Oh, do they? I don't have a proper comparison, I never had a father before!"

Of course, he had watched Vernon Dursley but he wasn't sure if the man was a proper comparison.

"They do! My father was so occupied with protecting me that he missed me by several yards. I should have been sitting in the fireside and sewing when I was outside at the creek and catching polliwogs. And when I was supposed to be learning to cook and bake, I was reading books about curses and potions. And finally when he accepted that and tried to make me a chaser or a keeper, I instead develop seeker qualities."

Aven met the ice-blue gaze and saw something in these depths. She blinked and it was gone.

**xXx**

Aven was summoned by his father in the evening. He received the times of his detention with Hagrid and sighed heavily.

Then he was ordered to one of the comfy armchairs and sat down.

"Explain."

Aven stared at his father and became angry. "He deserved it."

"Why?" asked Severus and held his son with a harsh look.

"For being his slimy ugly self!"

"That's no reason!"

"It is! He insulted Mum. And my friends. And you and me for that matter!" answered Aven with a grim pleasure. "Raving 'bout mudbloods and the Weasleys. Asked if Mum was your 'mudblood whore.' He bloody deserved what he got!"

Severus sighed and looked Aven in the eye. "Aven, you'll have to learn a lot about wizard families! You have to calm down and reply with a snide remark. That's how you earn their respect and someday even their friendship!"

"His friendship?" Aven spat out. "That's gross! I feel like beating what little brain he's got left in that skull of him out of said skull every time I see him."

"Not to bad!" replied Snape with a tiny smile. "But you need to be more subtle."

"That was no joke! I mean what I said!" exclaimed Aven but Severus just smiled knowingly.

"I'd suggest you accompany Miss Corva for some time. She might give you an idea how things are going in the ranks of higher pureblood wizard families!"

Aven snorted, but after all there could have been much worse company than Isabeau.

And so it came that Avenarius Snape was found in the company of Isabeau Corva more recently. No need to say that they developed at least something like a mutual trust of some kind.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, it took me quite long to write this, I know! But I've some trouble in my live and really need to get things sorted out. Well, sorting things out will be a major part of the next chapter!

As ever, I really enjoyed your reviews!

**athenakitty** - Well, do you really get used to be in the centre of attention?

**GiGiFanFic** - Oh, you don't have to apologise. The way you made the comment you made does not let me see this as a criticism of myself. There are things some people can imagine, some cannot. That's the way things go.

**HaliJade Snape** - Thanks! I tried to put in more of this 'Aven said' and so on, but personally I do not like if there are to much 'said' and was just a little bit reluctant to use them. I just don't know enough synonyms for 'say'.

**Lanetha Mercion** - Thanks for this compliment! I promise you, after I write about Christmas, Hermione and Ron will play a bigger part in the story. I just need to reintroduce them.

**Tabitha78** - No, the authoress is absolutely clueless. But I already wrote the beginning of the conversation the Snapes will have. giggle

**Pure Black** - Ow, I think for Dumbledore(and everyone else) it's just another point added to the list of Harry's/Aven's 'Top ten why I should kill the ugly bastard'. It certainly means a lot more to Aven, I think!

**Diamondage** - Well, where do you think the name came from? I had to make it up. And I don't think that Harry had a lot of time to think about it either. Do you run around thinking Well, what name would I pick if I suddenly had to live undercover? ? Personally I don't see the problem. This also can be a result of the fact that your review seems to be cut off at the end.

**shelbs** - Firstly, I think that Dumbledore made up a curious story about Harry being absent for a special training to defeat Voldemort. Would suit him, would keep the public calm. Secondly, Harry spent a long time in Hogwarts, especially to avoid being killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The charm hiding his true appearance also hid some of his character traits, especially the Slytherin traits he inherited from Severus. Thirdly, I don't know what exactly happened between Severus and Lily. I really don't know yet. I'll come up with a solution very soon, I hope. There are many possibilities…

**Goldgrin** - Thanks for the compliment. Unfortunately I cannot help you with your problem with the chapters. I had a similar problem. When I loaded a chapter it only loaded the half of the text or even just the header and no text at all. Usually a reboot would have fixed it.


	10. Secrets and Surprises

**A/N:** A new year, a new chapter. I tried to write from a different point of view sometimes. THIS IS NINE PAGES! NEW RECORD!

Um… concerning Isabeau and her potion… I think I will explain it later if I need it… if I don't… I simply won't explain.

Aven's 'experience' in Charms: He simply seemed to doze off and had a dream or something.

If everyone wonders why they don't talk about it… I think it's Dumbledore's fault!

---

**Chapter 10 - Secrets and Surprises**

A few weeks later:

"Powdered Boggartskin and mothroot, anyone have any idea?" asked Snape. "No? What a pity! (Hermione dropped her arm and glared at Snape) So… Avenarius?"

Aven, paired with Isabeau, stared at his father.

"Um… Powdered Boggartskin is a strong… hallucinogen of the worst kind. It will make you live through your worst fears. Similar to the effect a Dementor has."

He became more confident while he spoke.

"Well… and what about mothroot?" sneered Snape.

"Mothroot has a reversing effect on the potions it's been added to. It will not affect strong poisons or antidotes, however."

Severus nodded pleased and turned towards the class.

"This potion, if correctly brewed, will show you your heart's desire," began Snape, pacing in front of the class. "But I've rarely seen any sixth year student manage to do it correctly on their first try."

Isabeau nodded and Aven concentrated on the writing at the blackboard.

They worked in silence for an hour.

"Stop your preparations!"

Aven had finished his potion in the very minute the time was up but it was still a little bit cloudy. Severus walked down the rows and commented on every potion.

"Failed! Pray tell, how did you manage an acid green potion?" Snape snapped at Neville. "Malfoy, yours isn't much better as it's ivory white, not limpid as it should be. An E for you, Granger. Still a little bit cloudy, you might have put in the mothroot too early." Aven became nervous when his father approached.

"That's an E for you, Aven. I would have expected a snow white or even yellow potion. And what have we here, Corva?"

Aven heard a slight gasp. When he looked at his friend's cauldron he saw a completely limpid potion. Actually he didn't see the potion, (it was limpid) he just saw the bottom of the cauldron and some light spots dancing on the surface.

"That doesn't mean anything. Corva, drop one of your hairs in the potion."

Isabeau looked anxiously at the potions master, but didn't dare to disobey. When the hair touched the surface the potion turned red and green before it changed into a silver colour and a little figure (Harry guessed that this was Isabeau) formed out of the liquid, standing on the surface.

The small figure pressed one hand to her side and fell to the ground. Snape stared at the little dying figure.

"Obviously you did the potion completely wrong!" he told her and walked to his desk and scribbled notes on a role of parchment. Isabeau lowered her head and cleared her cauldron from the now limpid liquid. At the end of class, she didn't look up as she and Aven walked towards the Charms classroom.

"Isabeau! What's wrong with you? You did your potion wrong, so what?"

"I'm fine," she said and Aven looked at her stunned.

"Your potion was right, wasn't it?" The young man asked her.

"I don't mind," she told him.

"But you have to tell Snape! He has given you a bad mark!"

Isabeau stopped. "Avenarius Severus Snape, have you seen what the potion showed?"

"Someone was falling to the ground, so what?" Aven said. "Ah… you mean that your hearts desire is… to die?"

"Probably?" Isabeau tried to avoid a proper answer. "Not necessarily to die."

"I don't care. Isabeau, you are my friend, no matter what your heart's desire is."

Aven thought of the moments when he desperately had longed to rest. Still the memory of his dead godfather haunted him.

"But it is certainly better when the others believe it is rather my greatest fear than my heart's desire," she said in a low and sad voice. "You know that Dementors use your fears against you. But it can also be very useful to use one's hearts desire against them."

Aven nodded and they walked on.

xox

When Aven and Severus drank tea that afternoon (a habit they introduced only short after Halloween), Aven thought of Isabeau.

"Father, it's about Isabeau and the potion she brewed this morning."

Severus watched his son carefully.

"I know it showed her death or something but… you cannot let her fail, because it wasn't wrong. Dad she did the potion right!" demanded the adolescent.

The older wizard smiled and put down his cup.

"I'm serious, Dad!"

"I know, let me show you something."

Aven followed his father to the desk. He stared at the sheet with the grades.

"You gave her 'Outstanding'?" asked a stunned Aven.

"Of course I did! I've never seen any student do the potion so perfectly," explained Snape. "No matter what it showed, it was perfect. Nevertheless I thought it would be better to not show anyone she did it right."

Aven lower his head and looked up.

"Do you think she did the potion before? She seemed to know what it would show her."

"Probably? She is very bullish, a trait that clearly comes from her father's side of the family," Severus hid a small smile.

"What's your heart's desire?" asked Aven in a faint voice.

"My hearts desire? I don't know."

Aven looked at his father with surprise in his eyes.

"Do you know what your hearts desire is?" asked Severus.

"I'm not sure. I've… I've seen it in my first year but I - times have changed."

No, after the recent events he definitely wouldn't see James Potter in the mirror Erised.

"Care to have a look?" asked Severus, and Aven nodded. They began to prepare the ingredients and after one hour, a limpid potion stood in front of them.

"Who will drop the first hair?" asked Aven anxiously. Severus sighed noiseless and dropped a black hair. The potion turned red, green and silver and then a tiny silver figure formed. Aven looked closely and gasped when he identified his mother. Another figure formed and Aven watched the spitting image of his father walking over to the miniature Lily and they hugged tightly.

Suddenly the potion turned limpid again and the two figures remained for the blink of an eye before the liquid splashed on the surface again.

Aven lowered his head. He noticed that his father was trembling. Lily might have been the first person to love and comfort him.

"Your turn."

Aven nodded anxiously and dropped one of his hairs. Usually the potion lasted for at least two uses. Aven dropped one hair and waited. The potion turned red and green and silver and then… nothing happened. Aven looked at his father.

"What's wrong with it?"

Severus shook his head and stared at the silver surface. The potion turned limpid again and this time Severus stared at his son.

"Try it again."

Aven tried again and when the potion turned silver again he felt he was about to explode.

A little silver figure appeared on the surface. Severus identified his son simply standing there. The figure sunk into the potion again and the potion hissed before he turned golden and pale yellow.

"It's useless now," stated Aven. Severus nodded.

"What was that?" asked Severus.

"I don't know. I just was standing there, nothing else happened. Perhaps… it doesn't work because I've been under these concealing charms for so long!"

"It's not your fault. This could mean anything, but certainly nothing's wrong with you!"

_Someone who would have everything they ever wanted would see nothing. _

_Not in the mirror Erised, nor in the potion. _

_Is it this? Am I absolutely happy? I have a family… I have a father. Could be enough for now…_

xoxox

The following days came and went without major changes. However, it was only the calmness before a huge whirl storm.

It was about five weeks to Christmas when something happened. Not only that it happened but the way it happened made everyone - who knew - feel quite worried (which is certainly an understatement).

It was the 25th of November, a cold and gloomy Monday. No one was too excited about the last weeks of the term, no teacher, no student. But actually Professor Flitwick found a topic to captivate most of the sixth years' interest.

"Wandless magic!" he announced and every one of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (who's charms classes Aven attended) felt his cheerfulness. This didn't mean that everybody agreed with him. Aven sat at the very end of the first row and stared bored at the opposite wall.

"Put away your wands and try to cast any spell at the plant I'll put in front of you."

Aven just stared at the green thing in the crimson red flowerpot. He didn't bother to try to cast a spell at it, neither did he bother to observe the others' attempts.

His mind felt numb and his thoughts stopped. He felt... not tired, but he certainly would have fallen asleep as soon as he could have closed his eyes. A simple little voice called out in his mind.

_I know you can do it. I know you want to do it. You want to feel the pleasure of power._

"What?" asked Aven overtaken.

_Kill, murder, to end a life, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra… AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Somewhere over the room Neville caused his plant to explode. Aven jumped up and suddenly his plant was infolded in a green flash of light.

Then he stood there, his right hand aimed at his plant, panting.

The room went quiet. Professor Flitwick stared at Aven and when the teacher had caught himself he ordered Hermione to fetch Snape, Neville to get McGonagall, and Ron to get Dumbledore.

Aven didn't dare to move. What had just happened?

"Avenarius!"

He twitched at the sound of his father's voice and dropped his still outstretched arm.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so," mumbled Aven and lowered his head.

"He did wandless magic, Severus. Advanced wandless magic. I've never seen anyone else do that before," explained Flitwick.

"Of course you haven't. You would be dead if you had!" muttered Hannah Abbott in the last row but it still was loud enough for everyone to overhear.

Many students lowered their head and Aven closed his eyes in pain. Green light, pain, screams, lonely, cold, lonely - just so lonely…

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore but no one answered until Hermione eventually stepped forward.

"Neville caused his plant to explode, and Aven was surprised, and his plant… well…"

"It's dead," answered Aven now staring at the completely intact yet dead plant on the desk.

"Boy, I don't think you have to be concerned about a simple plant," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not concerned about the plant, headmaster. I'm concerned about the fact that I'll end up in Azkaban now, won't I?"

Severus stared at his son, a vague idea forming in his head.

"I mean, for casting… for casting an Unforgivable. I think it'd be better. Perhaps it won't be a simple plant next time."

"There will be no next time, we will prevent it!" Severus answered firmly.

"And how will we make sure of this? It was wandless magic, I simply did it by thinking of the words!" hissed Aven and left the room.

"Avenarius!" bellowed Snape. "We have to talk about it. Avenarius, come back!" He followed his son to the corridor and spotted him at the end of the corridor.

"Bugger off!" he screamed and all windows in the corridor exploded. Fine shivers were raining down and Aven ran away.

Severus turned around and cast an incredulous look at the headmaster and glared madly at the students trying to have a look at the scenario.

"You'd better go back to class unless your teacher said something different!" he hissed and walked off to the dungeons.

xox

The young Snape could be found (if anyone sought there) out on the grounds soon after; a little bit distressed he seemed to be.

"This cannot be. This has to be some mistake, a simple mistake!" whispered Aven. "This has to be some mistake!"

He stretched one trembling hand out towards Hagrid's backyard.

"_Rumpete_!" bellowed Avenarius.

"Not bad, Aven!" appreciated Isabeau after the snail on a pumpkin exploded.

"Yeah... but I aimed at the pumpkin!" snorted Aven. "Oh, what the heck is going on here?"

"You have enormous powers, Aven."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"No need to be sarcastic," replied Isabeau and sat down next to him. "It's a great burden but I'm sure you will be able to shoulder it. If you have a great power, you also have a great responsibility."

"Sounds like a sentence from a film poster."

Isabeau glanced at him but he shook his head.

"Ah well, once again great Avenarius Snape will refuse to answer."

"Will you tell me, why you are talking about the issue as if you already knew it? Hell, why is everyone keeping me in the dark."

"I'm not keeping you in the dark."

"You know something, Isabeau, you know it, but you won't tell it!" complained Aven silently. He stood up and left slowly.

"I have had this feeling before, Aven. I know that it will be alright soon!"

Aven snorted and walked on.

xox

Aven did not talk to anyone the next few days, except for infrequent answers to teachers' questions. Hence his father made him stay after the potions class two weeks later.

Aven just sat down on his stool and Severus sat down opposite to him, just the way he had done in the very first potions lesson they had together. Of course, this time he didn't want to cut the boy's eye teeth.

"What's wrong, Aven? You can talk to me if you feel you need to talk," said Severus softly. "There is nothing you could not tell me! You don't have to keep everything inside because you don't want to trouble me."

Severus became really worried and talked on for a while. Finally he became annoyed.

"Since it seems you have decided to not to talk to me, you will listen to me."

Severus placed a folded parchment in front of his son.

"You will learn this by Friday. We will visit your grandparents at Christmas and you have to know at least something. And you have to know it as it is one of your duties as my heir."

"Well, when do we start with the hard part of the heir-thing?" snapped Aven.

"It is not very interesting to run around and play the little rebel anymore, is it? Learn it and we will talk about it later on."

Severus stood up and paced in front of his son.

"I want answers, and I want them now!" Aven shouted, losing his self control.

Severus hand came down on the table in front of the boy and Severus held him motionless with his glare.

"Patience is one of the major traits a Snape should have. Learn to be patient and to express your anger without screaming or destroying something," explained Severus and added: "And the family tree. If you would excuse me, we both have work to do, haven't we? Or let's say there is lunch to be eaten."

Aven stared at the family tree and didn't move. Severus stopped at the entrance and turned around once again.

"I'm worried about the future. The 'meeting' will be in three weeks. I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Three weeks?" asked Aven hoarsely. "That's Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I know that you're not happy about it, neither am I. But we both knew that it wouldn't be easy."

"Yeah, you apparently told me quite a few times."

The boy shivered and stared at the table. "Apparently you told me…" he repeated and continued below his breath: "But why didn't I bother to listen?"

"Come on, let's have lunch!" asked Severus - who had sensed his son's deliberations - with a smile and Aven followed sighing.

After a while they did not find themselves in the Great Hall but outside on the grounds, walking silently across the lawns, watching some of Hagrid's beasts playing on their meadows, or in rabbit hutches for that matter.

"I'm sorry. For screaming at you… and for ignoring you. A-and certainly for disobeying you."

Only weeks ago, Aven recalled, Snape would have been happy to create a scenario to kill him, Harry Potter, and making it looking like an accident.

Severus leaned on a fence and eyed Aven. "Why would you be sorry?"

"Because…" began the youth. "Because… I… well… I disobeyed you! I screamed at you. And you never punished me, apart from the detention with Hagrid after the fight with Malfoy. I… just don't understand it! I was disrespectful but you never seem to have cared about it too much."

Severus nodded. "You… well, I knew we could not expect things to go well so soon…"

"I… I feel guilty!" exclaimed Aven.

"Why?" asked the potions master smiling.

"Because I did what I did. I am a troublemaker!" Aven gestured wildly and Severus smiled at the lanky teen, now a whirl of black hair and robes.

"Well, that's not too much of a mistake."

"I'm like James Potter!" exclaimed Aven angrily, angry at himself, angry at his father, angry at the whole world.

"Aven!" came the soothing reply. "I've been much of a troublemaker myself. Without the influence or intervention of James Potter!"

"But… all the years… I've been causing trouble all the time and I realised that it must have been a living hell for you to be steadily reminded of your time at school!"

Aven suddenly felt his father grab the collar of his robes.

"Stop thinking about the past! You're not reminding me of Potter now and now I certainly know that you've never been the Harry Potter I thought you'd been!"

Aven swallowed hard. This harsh reaction was the proof for Isabeau's theories. Indeed Snape was under a huge pressure.

"I'm sorry," mumbled the wizard when he suddenly realised what he had done and let go of Aven's robes. "I'm…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look… this situation…"

"I know," answered Aven. "I can understand. I'm also exhausted by all of this."

"Don't ever think that it's your fault again, will you? Because it isn't! I'm happy with you being here!"

Aven nodded and glanced over the meadow to the lake.

Things had never been this difficult when he had been Harry Potter, had they?

No. It simply had been Voldemort or him, hide and seek with the darkest sorcerer - more or less - alive. 'Catch me if you can…'

Oh, there was the wizarding world he had to save. Piece of cake…

'Potter to the rescue…'

Except from the fact that he had left Potter behind at the beginning of the school year.

Well, now there were some things he had to fight for. But he did not want to fight anymore. He wanted to simply be left alone. He wanted a simple life where no dark thoughts of the dark day after tomorrow clouded the bright sunshine.

"And when you stop struggling you forget that you are drowning…" sighed Aven.

"A knut for your thoughts," replied Snape with a small smile.

"This…" Aven obviously tried to remember and gestured again, "is from a poem, from a film, I think. Yeah… Dursleys watched it while I was doing the washing-up. I just remember the meaning. It said that your worst nightmare was like a… a tidal wave and that at first you are screaming for help and struggling and as soon as you give up your resistance… you forget that you are drowning. Simple, isn't it?"

Aven's broad smile was uneasy, deep grief and despair in his eyes. He looked like a disappointed child. All of a sudden, the robes seemed to be several sizes too big for him, the sleeves hanging over the half-opened hands.

A sudden wind blew over the lake and played with Aven's hair and robes.

Wraithlike, a phantom, he simply stood there and waited for some - any reaction.

Severus took his son's hands and gazed in the pleading eyes before he warped the boy in a loving embracement.

"Whatever there might come, we will face it together. If someone's messing with one Snape, he will have to deal with all of us!"

Aven pulled closer and sobbed silently.

"Better?" Severus asked after a while and the youth nodded. He beamed, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

A tiny bird zoomed towards them and for a moment, Aven thought that Ron had sent Pig. But this wasn't Pig, it wasn't even an owl.

Severus caught the small hummingbird. A tiny note was tied to its leg and it was chirping happily when it was relieved from the parchment. For a moment it stayed on Severus hands, sorting its feathers before it flew away, suddenly not in such a hurry.

"Albus wants to see us. He has a knack for such loony ideas. Wouldn't bother his Phoenix with such a short distance and too lazy to go for one of the owls," muttered Severus.

Aven smiled and tried to regain his collectedness.

With an almost absent wave of his wand Severus hid his son's reddened eyes.

"Thanks Dad."

"No need for that. Wouldn't want him to accuse me of making you cry!"

Aven laughed and together they wandered to the castle. The Gargoyle seemed to be annoyed to have to deal with two Snapes.

"May Merlin forbid that they may become angry with me!" whispered the statue and sprang out of the way of the two wizards.

Obviously Dumbledore had awaited their entrance, two armchairs were standing in front of the desk and the old wizard smiled amicable.

"Hot chocolate, Aven? Severus?" asked the Headmaster and both Snapes agreed. "It's very cold outside, isn't it?"

"As a matter of fact it is. But this is not the point, is it?" asked Aven.

"No. Unfortunately, this is no social call. Some highly disturbing news has popped up in the Daily Prophet. The paper recently has reported about Harry Potter's disappearance. I'm sorry that they came up with those two stories!"

Dumbledore put two papers on his desk. The two lead articles indeed were highly disturbing.

"**_Harry Potter vanished - did he run away?_**" read Aven out loud.

Snape senior arched one eyebrow and handed Aven the second paper.

"**_Potter in love with his teacher?_**" Aven once again read the headline. "What? How do they…?" Aven eyed the cover. A huge picture of two cloaked figures walking along Diagon Alley was framed by tiny written text. "_The reasons for Harry Potter's disappearance are still unknown. However, recently Severus Snape (36, potions master, teaching potions at Hogwarts School) was seen in Diagon Alley, accompanying a young man. Is this Harry Potter? And why is he in company of a teacher when he is not attending school anymore? Could he have run away because he has…_" Aven stopped reading.

"Are they serious? How can they think that I…I... I don't look like Harry Potter, I'm… I'm a lot taller than he was! And how can they think that I'm… I'm in… how dare they propagating…?" Aven broke up and glared at the paper.

"Harry - eh… Aven! It's alright!" Severus said and laid a hand on Aven's Arm. "Let them gossip around until they are blue in the face!"

Albus smiled. "Your father is right, calm down. Do you want anything to eat? I didn't see you two at lunch."

Without further questions the wizard conjured a plate of sandwiches and set them next to the tea tablet on the desk.

Aven tried to make out what was on which sandwich but he had no idea. So he simply took one and took a careful bite.

"Urgh… Tuna…" he uttered, trying hard to not show his disgust on his face. The headmaster never managed to do a decent Tuna sandwich.

Severus held his sandwich out to Aven. "That's chicken. Let's swap them."

Aven nodded and smiled gladly.

"Still we have to do something about the papers!" Aven tried to get the words past the pieces of the sandwich in his mouth.

A patented potions master glare hit him and he mumbled an excuse. "Not before 200 grams the addressee also can participate in your meal."

"What?" asked the teen.

"Another expression for 'Don't talk with your mouth full!' usually used by my grandmother."

Aven stared at his father and snickered. "That's something you should teach."

Severus simply arched an eyebrow and turned back to the headmaster. "So, what about the papers? How can we stop them?"

"We could either affirm or deny their story. If we deny it, we should come up with a different story or even an interview."

"First of all, we should tell them that it was not Harry Potter they saw in Diagon Alley," Aven threw in, carefully cleaning all the crumbs from his mouth before he spoke.

Snape arched another eyebrow. "You are sure you want to make this all official?"

"Eh… making what official?"

"Aven, our relation! The fact that you are my son!"

Aven smiled. "Oh, well. I think I am. Voldemort already knows and who cares about the other bigots?" After a short look at his father (and the new heights his eyebrows were climbing up to) Aven added: "I hope they won't stay that way, it would ruin all of your scary looks!"

Severus scowled laughingly at his son and finished his second sandwich. "Well, I have papers waiting. You two work out the article. If you insist on it, I will have a look at it."

xox

In the next morning in the Great Hall everyone was talking about two lead stories in the Daily Prophet.

**POTTER OFF TRAINING TO DEFEAT YOU-KNOW-HOW**

_The boy-who-lived says "He won't just capitulate because I'm only a teenager!""_

And (on page 34 & 35 the full two page article)

**HIGHLY RESPECTED POTIONS MASTER FINALLY ACCEPTS SON**

_"I never knew I had a son! Of course I love him!"_

Aven smiled at the paper and read through the two articles. It was simply astonishing how easy it was to mislead all of them. He especially liked the second one. He had a lot of fun with inventing the scenarios why he hadn't been with his father.

Snape senior had an invisible triumphant smile on his face. The article was pathetic but not pathetic enough to take the brats' fear of him. He had had his doubt about it, but one sneer caused them all to concentrate on their breakfast. This was going to be a good week.

xox

Down the Slytherin table, Isabeau carefully chewed her strawberry jam toast. Her eyes were fixed on the text on page 35. When she read through the article, she watched the others at the table through her eyelashes. Malfoy was pale, even paler than usually. Crabbe and Goyle obviously didn't realize what the articles meant.

Zabini heatedly discussed it with Pansy. Obviously, the Snapes were the topic.

Suddenly, something caught Isabeau's interest. At the Gryffindor table, Weasley and Granger seemed to argue. Weasley's glares at both Snapes made it clear who was the topic of their discussions.

xox

Hermione ran into a student in the corridor and littered the books she had been carrying in a 4 feet radius.

"Sorry!" she mumbled and prepared to thank the other student for helping her picking up the books but stopped when she looked up. She found herself face to face with a Slytherin girl. The blonde seemed vaguely familiar to Hermione but she couldn't lay her finger on it.

"Just don't spill the news all over the castle, Granger!" smirked the other girl and resumed her way.

"What the hell…?" whispered the brunette. A Slytherin helped her pick up the books when she was run into by a Gryffindor and even a muggleborn? The world must be coming to an end.

Well, in case the world wasn't coming to an end immediately, Hermione had to hurry up. It wasn't a good idea to bring Snape's wrath upon oneself for being late to potions.

She hurried into the classroom and to her place before the door closed by itself.

While taking out her parchment and her quill she swept the room with a quick glance and spotted a blonde bush.

She was confused to see her paired with Aven.

"Let's begin!" Ron suddenly hissed and Hermione realized that she had been staring at the two other students.

* * *

**Rumpete:** I'm not good at Latin _(means, I suck at Latin - couldn't translate a sentence without a dictionary if my life depended on it)_ but this should mean 'Explode'. _(Update on this: Still I cannot speak a single word of Latin, but got the best mark when I was quizzed in Latin yesterday! School's so... insert whatever you's like to read here!)_

The poem Aven mentions is from "Dark Harbor" (Guess who's playing one of the lead?). It is not mine and I won't pretend it is!

_"It's funny. Your worst nightmare always seems so far away. Then, all of a sudden, there it is, like a monstrous tidal wave. You try to escape, but you can't. You struggle and you struggle and you struggle, your desperate cries unheard. Then, something strange happens, you stop struggling. Your cries take flight. You forget you're drowning."_

**Answers to reviews:**

**Tabitha78 **- Fixed it right away...

**Death&Darkness666** - I absolutely agree with you!

**Harry Slytherinson** - Here you are!

**What's on the next chapter:** _I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes... **Christmas is all around** us..._

Got the hint? NO? Then just go on reading...


	11. Christmas is all around: Oh, what a happ...

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I had to split the chapter in three parts. Everything is about a certain aspect of their Christmas and I will begin with a nasty visit at Snape Manor.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Christmas is all around part I: Oh, what a happy family!**

Christmas came sooner than Aven had expected it and he was afraid of meeting his grandparents. Not that he feared them, he was afraid of embarrassing his father by behaving in an inappropriate way.

He repeated the family tree over and over again, although he could already sing it backwards in his sleep.

Another thing was the Death Eater meeting. His greatest fear was blowing his cover or his father's cover. It would be their death.

It was the 24th of December, nine o'clock in the morning, when Aven knocked on the door to his father's chambers. The door opened and Aven was surprised to see Isabeau sitting on the sofa.

"Isabeau will accompany us, Avenarius!" Snape explained.

Aven shouldered his travelling bag and smiled. They would stay until the 26th and directly travel to the other meeting, although Aven wasn't sure what Isabeau would do then? "Well, I'm ready!"

Isabeau refused her great cousin's help with her bag and proudly led their little tourist party towards the Apparating point outside the wards of Hogwarts.

Snape pulled out a portkey and Aven groaned. "Not one of these!"

Severus smiled. "You can walk there, if you want. It's about 65 miles in this direction!"

Aven unwillingly grabbed the old cap and closed his eyes. "Come on, I want this to be over as soon as possible!"

"One, two, three!" counted Severus and Aven felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

_I should have flown there!_

xox

They landed in front of a beautiful big manor and Aven just couldn't stop staring.

"Close your mouth! I don't think that your grandparents would be too delighted by the view of you tonsils!" hissed Isabeau.

"Oi! Our little Princess has decided to speak again!" teased Aven and was rewarded with a smack across the head. "Shit, no matter how small they are, they always hit their target!"

"Get off it!" warned Isabeau while marching towards the huge entrance.

Severus knocked and the knocker grinned at him. "The 'precious' boy has returned home!"

"Not that you would appreciate it, would you? And now shut up or I will consider knocking harder!"

The door opened and they stepped in. Almost immediately they were overrun by a black-haired witch with the same pale blue eyes Isabeau had.

"Severus! My dear boy, how are you! And you brought them with you!" she exclaimed and Aven assumed that 'them' meant him and Isabeau.

Indeed, he was pulled in a tight hug and soon after Isabeau had to suffer the same treatment.

When he recovered he saw a rather tall man approaching the group. He was limping and didn't seem to be too delighted. He had neatly combed honey brown hair and amber eyes. It was only from his nose that you could tell his relation to Severus.

"May I introduce you? Mother, Father, this is my son, Avenarius. Avenarius, this is my Mother, Juliet, and my Father, Augustus."

Aven bowed slightly. "I am honoured to meet you."

Even when Augustus was seemingly unimpressed, Juliet was absolutely delighted.

"Oi, he has manners, Severus! Augustus, did you hear me?!" asked Juliet.

"Sure… there is no one who could not hear you unless they were deaf." Augustus looked up. "Well, nice boy. I didn't believe that you would be capable to produce at least something, son!"

"I myself might have been an unexpected success, but I know that Avenarius is a good wizard and he will be even a greater one once he finished his schooling."

"Um, Aunt Julie? I'd like to lay down a bit, if you don't mind!" interjected a pale Isabeau.

"Oh, dear! Of course you can lie down. Missy, please show Isabeau her room!" addressed Juliet Snape a tiny house elf.

"Yes, Mistress Snape!" Missy was about to detain Isabeau from carrying her bag but the house elf didn't seem to be able to do it. Aven stepped in.

"I'll take care of it. Missy, can you also show me my room?"

The elf blushed slightly and she whispered. "Of course, young Master Snape!"

"That is wonderful," Aven smiled and the three of them made their way upstairs.

"Boy, I need to talk to you. Library!" growled Augustus Snape and Aven stopped for a moment on the stairs to watch the scene. Severus jerked slightly and anger flashed in his eyes before he followed his father to the library. Aven sighed and continued his way to the rooms.

"He is a jerk!" snorted Isabeau. "And he never ceased to amaze me with that!"

"Who?" asked Aven.

"Your Grand-Fa-Ther! He's definitely the most… the greatest bigot ever! Never liked me, never liked Severus. Horrible old… bigot! Always favoured my father over his own son. I guess he doesn't like me because your father is closest to a respectable person for me. You saw the disapproving glance at your family crest?"

Aven had to shake his head.

"Hell, he rather would have wanted me to wear this crest. Then again I'm not quite the offspring he has expected from such an 'impressing' man like my father!"

"Miss Corva, this is your room!" Missy exclaimed and pointed towards a door. Aven laid the bag next to the door and smiled at Isabeau.

"Have some rest, you really look pale!"

Then Missy guided him to his own room. She opened the door and pointed towards a door at the wall left to them. "This door leads to your father's room. The other door leads to a bathroom!"

"Thank you. Missy, can you please not tell anyone about what Isabeau said while we were walking towards her room?"

Missy beamed at him. "Missy never heard anything, young Master Snape!"

"Thank you!" smiled Aven and walked into the room. The door closed behind him and he had a look around.

The ceiling was about seven foot high which really wasn't much for a manor of this size.

An old four-poster bed with black bed clothing stood in the right corner on the opposite wall, a chest of drawers stood against the foot of the bed.

On the left side of the door to the other room stood a desk with a chair and left to the desk stood a wardrobe. The furniture seemed to be made out of ebony and very dark, almost black, oak.

The first thing Aven did was to pull away the dark green velvet curtains to let at least a little bit of sunlight into the room. He realized that the walls were painted in a deep grey or a fading black, as well as the ceiling.

The youngest Snape shook his head and lit the candles scattered all over the room and put his spare robes and shirt into the wardrobe, as well as his cloak.

A knock on the door (that one leading to the hallway) signalled a visitor and Aven allowed them to enter.

Juliet beamed at him and had a brief look around. "Augustus almost insisted on giving you this room. A little bit dark and depressing, but you already found the candles. Gives it at least a little bit of atmosphere! How was the travel?"

Aven invited his grandmother in and she sat down on the bed while Aven took seat in the chair he had pulled towards next to the bed.

"Short and nauseating. We travelled by portkey and I never liked those."

He eyed the woman in front of him. She vaguely reminded him of McGonagall, although she wasn't as stern as the Gryffindor Head of house.

"Portkey… couldn't travel by portkey when I was carrying Severus. He never seemed to like it as well. He most likely passed it over to you. What about Hogwarts, you like it?"

Aven nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I haven't been there for long (he crossed his fingers behind his back) but it's quite nice."

"Oi, don't ever try to call me 'ma'am' again! I'm your Grandmother!" smiled Juliet. "Or call me Julie!"

Aven nodded and saw burned spots on the ceiling over the bed. He stared at them, then searched his mind. "This used to be my father's room!" Aven exclaimed after a while.

Juliet fixed her grandson and arched one eyebrow. "That's right! How do you know?"

"Well, he… 'told' me that he once used to shoot flies with his wand. And there are burned spots at the ceiling there!"

Juliet got more and more suspicious and sadder.

"That's right. I once watched him after his father had sent him to his room again. Seemingly he always shot flies from the ceiling when he was angry at his father. But that doesn't sound like a bedtime story to my ears!"

Aven lowered his head and stared at the tip of his boots.

"Well, he didn't tell me. I saw it… while he was teaching me Occlumency."

"Yet again this sounds like something my son would do."

Aven sighed. "I haven't seen much… but he didn't have a very nice childhood, did he?"

The witch sighed. "No, unfortunately it wasn't easy for him. Most of the time, Augustus and I disagreed in how to raise our son and Severus was the one who suffered most. You know why he is so fanatic about Occlumency? It isn't because of Voldemort - yes I know everything - it is because of his own father." Juliet sighed again. "Every time when Augustus thought that Severus had done something or was up to something he penetrated the boy's mind to find out about it. Imagine that! A boy at the age of five being bereaved of his secrets only because he jumped out of surprise when his father entered the room."

Again Aven sighed. "I know what it's like."

"I thought you lived with your mother?"

"Never read the article in the Daily Prophet?"

"Haven't read the damn paper since they started to rave about Harry Potter."

The teenager smiled. "I lived with my mother but she died shortly after I had started at my old school. I had to live with relatives during the holidays ever since. Horrible people they are. Muggles and afraid of every bit of magic, so they would try to 'beat the freakishness' out of me." Although the mere memories hurt, Aven smiled. When Harry Potter wasn't granted to officially live with abusive relatives, Avenarius Snape was. "When Dad suddenly stood at the threshold and told me he was there to take me with him if I wanted to, I must have been close to tears."

"You were beaten?" exclaimed Juliet. "Horrible!"

"I think that's nothing compared to what Dad endured, isn't it? I at least had my dreams of a better life while he couldn't hide them, not even in his mind."

"You are a clever boy. Yes, when Sev had learned to shield his mind, it already was too late. His hopes and dreams already were crushed by reality and his father. I wish I could have done more for him."

"I think we will survive it. It takes more than that to crush us Snapes."

Juliet smiled. "Dinner will be at seven in the dining hall. Please be on time!"

Aven nodded and the older witch left.

xox

The young Snape met his father at dinner and was surprised to see Isabeau.

She looked really sick, pale with dark circles under her eyes.

The only time Augustus spoke during the meal was to ask for the bowl of peas and even then he only addressed his wife.

Not that Aven minded, not at all. Like Isabeau he held a downright dislike for the man, to say the least.

When the seemingly endless meal was finally over, Aven followed his father to his rooms.

He noted that the room was much higher and brighter.

The teen settled on a cream canapé and hesitated for a moment.

"How was the talk with your father?" asked Aven warily.

Severus snorted. "Tried to tell me how to raise my son. Bastard!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I… shouldn't have… I shouldn't be here… I mean, I should still be Harry Potter, shouldn't I?"

Severus frowned. "Apologizing for being my son? Nonsense! You don't have to be sorry… for nothing! Now I can prove it to my father that there is no need in beating children. I want to apologize for… the night I did."

Aven stared at his father.

"I'm talking of the night when you ran away from Dumbledore's office. I followed you down to the dungeons."

Aven smiled and shook his head. "No, that's nothing… that's nothing what would have harmed me. I have had worse experiences."

"You shouldn't have. No one should have those! Why one thinks that violence will properly educate their children I will never understand!"

"They told us in primary school that it was a vicious circle. Being beaten as a child usually caused beating their own children. They told us to talk to a teacher if we were beaten at home." Aven snorted. "Not that I tried it, not that they would have believed me!" He stared at his hands. Sometimes his past haunted him. "Listen, I'm tired. Travel was straining and I spent most of my energy to prevent myself from not strangling the man. I'll retire!"

"Good-night, son!" Severus said affectionately. "Have nice dreams!"

Aven yawned and could only answer with a mere nod. "Likewise, Dad!"

xox

In the middle of the night Aven was awakened by strange sounds. He realized that they came from his father's room and became worried. Silently he opened the door and was shocked by what he saw.

Juliet Snape sat in her nightgown on the bed, holding her crying son. "It's alright, sweetie! I'm here for you. I won't leave you. Sweet boy, it's going to be alright!"

She took sight of Aven and mouthed 'nightmare'. The boy nodded.

Juliet waved Aven to sit next to her and warily the teen followed the order.

He tried to calm his father by carefully rubbing his back.

After a while the wizard calmed down and cautiously looked up. He smiled at his mother and gasped when he saw Aven.

The teen smiled at him and was surprised when he suddenly held the man in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay… you don't have cry!" said Aven helplessly and stared at Juliet.

"He most probably mistakes you for his teenager self. You pretty much look like him at that age," the witch muttered towards Aven. "I'll leave him in your care. I don't think he will remember in the morning!"

And she was right.

When Severus woke the next morning he remembered a nightmare and a weird dream where he had met his mother and his younger self, but nothing concrete.

However, he was startled by his son sleeping in his bed.

When the teen woke Severus asked him about that and Aven felt a knot forming in his stomach.

"I-I had a nightmare and crawled in your bed. Remember, I'm a bit sensible about memories clinging to certain places?"

Severus nodded.

"You should get dressed. Breakfast is at eight and especially my father won't take it too easy if we are late."

xox

Aven and Severus arrived at the dining hall at five to eight and were greeted by the not so pleased Augustus Snape. He glared at the doorway.

"And where is our other dear guest?" asked Augustus. "It's not polite to stay in bed until noon when you are expected to be at breakfast!"

"She is ill!" explained Juliet with a soothing voice.

Augustus snorted again. "That's exactly what I mean. The ungrateful girl comes here and gets ill.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot see your point!" started Aven. Augustus looked up, interest gleaming in his eyes. "You don't want to see her, but still you complain about her staying in bed. She is sick and I cannot blame her for that!"

It took some time until the message sunk in and Augustus glared at his smirking son.

"You told me you wanted to teach him respect? You failed!"

"I have respect, but I cannot respect a man with such an ill opinion about others!" Aven had to suppress the urge of baring his teeth and to growl at his grandfather.

"If you don't have any respect, I will teach you respect!" exclaimed Augustus and tried to drag the teen out of the room.

A quite impressive magical outburst threw the wizard across the room.

That very moment Isabeau entered the room, still very pale. She had an expression of faint pleasure on her face, inwardly she must be celebrating the day.

"Isabeau, Aven, we will leave early, I suggest! Back to Hogwarts it is!"

* * *

No reviews to answer here!

No poems to explain...

No Latin to complain about...

Boring...

**What's on the next chapter**: Finally Aven talks to Hermione and Ron, buthe tries to justify and they mention nasty suspicions.

_And because I'm sooo bored:_ **What's on the chapter after that**: Meatingthe devil in hell.


	12. Christmas is all around partII: Home and...

**A/N:** Well… sorry it took me a while to write this… it's a difficult chapter.

But it has Hermione and Ron in it!

_Finally the beta'd version!_

Dedicated to **_ElizaDarcy _**and **_mizlovegood_** for the longest and most interesting review(s) I ever received!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Christmas is all around part II: Home and alone**

Hermione gasped when she took sight of the young man approaching. "What is it?" asked Ron. He looked at the entrance of the hall himself and was baffled.

"Aven?" breathed Hermione. "Harry?"

Everyone seemed to be constrained to look at the young Snape. Snape senior was accompanying him and perceived the gazes the few present teachers and the two students were shooting at his son.

Undoubtedly he looked impressive in his fine, but still rather plain robes. However, Severus reckoned that the boy - well, rather adolescent - had inherited his mother's natural grace.

"Aven, Severus! It is so nice that you have joined our little gathering. But didn't you mention that you were going to see your parents, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, kindly as ever.

"I did, Headmaster. Sure enough, dear Augustus always needs to argue and so we decided to leave early. Isabeau is back in the dormitory," explained the Potions Master.

Ron and Hermione almost had a heart attack when their teacher _smiled_!

He wasn't smirking or sneering, and his lips weren't curled with scorn. He actually was just smiling.

Dumbledore conjured two chairs and the others at the table moved together to make space for the two of them. Everyone, except from Dumbledore and Aven, kept Snape senior at arm's length since no one trusted his newly found kindness.

"So, Augustus is still alive?" asked McGonagall, her voice a little bit too high.

"Still alive, and even more unbearable than he ever was," answered Severus, with softness that got a second look from the Deputy Headmistress.

"Sometimes I felt like closing my hands around his neck, back in school," she murmured and that so uncommon expression was to be seen on Snape's face again. (A smile!)

No one could get used to this, and everyone wanted the old sneering and leering Snape back.

Aven smiled to himself and ate some mashed potatoes. Suddenly he felt Hermione's and Ron's gaze on him and looked up. They tried to look busy with their meal but they couldn't cheat Aven.

"Well, I'm filled up and still have some homework to do. I hope to see you later. Good day," said Aven kindly, and left the hall only ten minutes later. He waited in the Entrance Hall for Hermione and Ron. And he didn't have to wait for too long. Soon a rather hysterical Hermione left the hall with Ron on her heels.

"You refused to look at me or even to talk to me for the last seven weeks," stated Aven.

Hermione and Ron turned around and the young Snape felt sympathy for them.

"Why should we talk to you?" hissed Hermione. "You are a useless filthy git like _him_!"

Ron knew some stronger insults to hiss at Aven but the Aven wasn't complaining or trying to justify. He had only one comment when they were finished: "He isn't that bad when you get to know him!"

"What?" shouted a furious Hermione.

"Professor Snape, my father. He can be very kind if he wants to be kind. That's what you are complaining about, isn't it? You are upset with my father."

Ron snorted and Hermione turned as red as a tomato.

"Don't call him that!" whispered Hermione.

"You are a liar, a traitor," raged Ron.

"Perhaps I can explain this to you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody."

"Don't tell me that this is to keep you safe, that you are hiding and pretending to be Snape's son. If it is, you are a coward," sneered Hermione in a way that would have given Severus a run for his money.

"Not quite. Come, I'll show you something in my private chambers."

Ron and Hermione followed him and complained about him playing a role all the way.

Aven gently handed his mother's letter to the two students.

First they were surprised, then disgusted and then they were silent.

"That's coming strong," whispered Ron.

Hermione began to sob again and looked up at Aven. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. My life is better now. I never had anyone who cared about me like Dad does," declared Aven. "Everything has changed, but I certainly feel better than I have in years!"

"But we used to hate him!"

"We did. And he hated me, but we crossed those boundaries. I'm starting to like him, he _is _my father!"

"Don't tell me…" asked Ron.

"Oh yes, he is my father and I love him." Aven almost wanted to bite on his tongue.

He knew that he liked his father but he wasn't sure if he could call this little affection love. He didn't show his doubts in his expression. His ex-friends' sudden sympathy had changed in aversion again.

"You cannot ask me to still hate him. He told me almost everything about himself so how can I still hate him now? He is my only parent and he… why can't you just believe me?"

"So, did he tell you how it happened that you are his son? Did he tell you how your Mum got pregnant with you?"

Aven snorted. "I think that his love life is beyond my natural concern."

"Oh please, where did you learn this shit?" answered Hermione.

Ron stared at his ex-best friend. "Perhaps he raped her? And then he told her to write this letter, he cast these concealing charms on you and bewitched the letter to take off the charms? Perhaps he just needed you as his heir?"

Aven laughed. "You don't know him, do you? He loved her. He loved her! Did you hear me?"

Hermione lowered her head. She hated this but was convinced that it was important to make Aven thinking.

"I'm not Harry anymore. I'm Avenarius Snape. I'm not going to believe your suspicions about my father and his inglorious past anymore. If the two of you feel able to admit that it was wrong to accuse him of being a bastard and whatever we accused him to be, you know where I am!"

"You don't believe that your powers are natural, do you?" asked Hermione.

"What?" exclaimed Aven surprised and angry.

"When you cast the Unforgivable in Charms without a wand and caused the windowpanes to explode. Sometimes you can focus your anger on something small and it will break. You destroyed huge windows and not only one or two of them but dozens. Harry… Sheldon… Aven… no one could be equipped with such powers by nature. This is dark magic, very very dark magic. I'll eat my socks if this isn't something Voldemort came up with!" elucidated Hermione and stared at Aven.

"I think you'd better leave now. I actually _have_ homework to do."

-

Inwardly Aven was screaming and raging. He just had returned to Hogwarts, tried to solve the problems with his once best friends and now everything was out of control.

He had expected them to struggle, to not accept it for a while. But now he wanted their approval and their friendship.

And what happened? They didn't even listen properly and left him with a little voice in his head, asking what actually had happened between Lily and Severus. And what about his powers?

He wanted to strangle the two Gryffindors for the disturbing thoughts they gave him.

"They can't be serious!" whispered Aven. "They'll be so fucking dead if they start telling stories! I need to talk to someone… anyone…"

-

"He can't be serious!" raved Hermione in such an untypical style. "We cannot trust Snape! We cannot trust anyone… well perhaps anyone but Dumbledore! He won't be the fucking boy-who-lived anymore if he gets killed by Voldemort!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Calm down, hon!"

"No, I won't! Why should I? Ron, he is in danger! He is standing in shit up to his neck and soon enough someone will call out 'Sit!'!"

"CALM FUCKING DOWN!" barked Ron. "It won't help him if you are just raving about it! Nothing bad has happened yet!"

Hermione hung her head and leaned against the wall next to the window. "And what would you suggest?"

"We tried talking to Harry. We won't even consider going anywhere near Snape, but we can try and approach Dumbledore!" suggested Ron and walked over to his girlfriend.

Hermione smiled sadly. "That's dumb enough to actually work!"

"Well, I love you too!" grinned Ron.

-

Aven angrily headed towards the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" barked the Gargoyle before Aven had even rounded the corner.

"Let us just fucking pass!" growled Ron.

"Afraid that's the wrong one AGAIN!" replied the statue.

The young Snape grew even angrier when he saw the two Gryffindors in front of the Gargoyle. "What, by the knickers of Godric Gryffindor, are you two doing here?"

The two Gryffindors stared at him with surprise.

"Well, I am waiting?" asked Aven, his hands on his hips.

They heard another voice at the end of the hallway. "You are certainly NOT telling anybody, do you understand me?"

The trio stared at a fast approaching Draco with a furious Isabeau on his heels.

"Fuck you, Corva!" bellowed the young Malfoy. "I'll do WHATEVER I want!"

The witch passed him and grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

"Do it and the whole school will hear about IT at the first dinner after start of term!" she threatened. "Think about that!"

Draco shook her off and continued his way. He spotted the little trio and sneered.

"Ah… the person in question! Tell me, how does it feel to be reunited?"

Aven stared at the blonde. "I beg you pardon?"

"Oh…" Draco bending his head to one side and smirked at Aven. "I figured that you have more Gryffindor heritage in you than you wanted to make us believe!"

Draco found himself held by the collar of his robes again.

"No word, _Draco_! No word to no one!"

Malfoy let his wand slip into his fingers and threw an easy stunning spell against Aven. The youth stumbled backwards, but remained on his feet and conscious.

Quickly Aven laid his hand around Draco's neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Give me a reason! I beg you!" Aven hissed through clenched teeth. "Last time Father prevented me from hurting you. I promise you, this time no one will keep me from killing you! Just give me a reason!"

Aven was dragged away from the Slytherin by Ron. "He is not worth it!"

"I don't care! Let me go!"

Again, Aven's magic got out of hand and Ron yelped by the sudden pain flashing through his arms. Aven freed himself and realized what had happened.

So did Draco after some time.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Listen Ron, this wasn't on purpose! I hadn't… I couldn't control my magic! Sorry…"

Malfoy couldn't move. "What the hell is happening here? You are one of… _them_?"

Aven turned around, hate glistering in his eyes. "I am what?"

"Boys, I think it is time for a nice cup of tea, alright?" asked Dumbledore. "Hermione, Ron, Isabeau, you might want to join us."

The five teens followed the old wizard to his office.

"Have a seat, please! And tell me what your problems are?"

"I found out about 'Aven'!" stated Malfoy. "And I wish I never had!"

"What a surprise, we agree on that one!" snorted Aven, leaving it to listeners to interpret his words.

"We already knew for quite some time!" said Hermione.

Isabeau snorted slightly. "It doesn't matter who he was, does it? He is Aven Snape and there is nothing else. Just drop the topic!"

Dumbledore smiled at the young witch. "It's not that easy, Miss Corva. Mister Snape and his father are in apparent danger. I do not imply that Draco would tell anyone, but the information easily can fall into the wrong hands."

"Then oblivate me!" stated Draco. "I do not care about who Snape was. You have my agreement. Oblivate me and the thing will be over."

Dumbledore sighed. "As much as I dislike this possibility, I agree."

Isabeau looked up. "Well… then oblivate me, too. I'm as much a danger as Draco is."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Very well, Aven, Hermione, Ron, please leave the office."

The three teens left the office.

"Aven, we are sorry! We simply don't trust Snape!" stated Hermione.

"Well, come back then, if you trust him. I'm serious! You know where to find me. Just come around when you eventually trust him…"

* * *

CLIFFY! Aw, I love to be mean!

Thanks to **_HandsOff, ArkMage _**and**_ rosiegirl_** for their nice reviews. I'll keep up my work and update as soon as possible.

**mizlovegood** - Thanks for all those reviews! No, actually I don't know the song. At least I don't know if I know the song you meant. My best friend actually gave me a song to listen to, called "Halleluja" which is performed by Jeff Buckley. I really liked that one. And about the girlfriend-question... I've waited for that one and I won't answer. _smile_ No, that's not mean or anything, I just don't want to spoil the surprise!

**Tabitha78** - Aw, you already know the story about those. _snicker_ I really didn't want to embarrass you by uploading the unbeta'd chapter.

**Anna Taure** - We'll see if Augustus will receive some further punishment...

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_What's on the next chapter:_**  
Did you wonder about Draco's and Isabeau's reaction? Yesssss, it will be explained in the next chapter! And we will meat ssssssomeone really nasssssty. Promissssse!  
(The first one to make the right connections will get the next chapter dedicated to them! _twinkle_ ) 


	13. Children of the darkness

**A/N:** Well… SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY

I'm really so sorry! I don't know what kept me, except for my own laziness. Can you forgive me? Please? Pretty please with chocolate on top?

kneelingdowntobegforforgiveness

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Christmas is all around part III: The Children of Darkness**

* * *

Aven returned to his Quarters to find a note on his desk.

"I took the liberty of bringing your presents to the dungeons. Perhaps you will consider the possibility to celebrate Christmas with 'family'."

He shook his head and grinned after he had read his father's message.

"That's bloody blackmail, you know?"

But the teen was more than happy to join his 'family' for a bit of celebrating.

After some silly argument with Filch about whistling in the corridors, ("Up to no good, eh? Yer not goin' ter fool me!") he finally arrived in the dungeons at the old statue that guarded his dad's room.

: Blood is thicker than water : he whispered in Parseltongue.

His father had refused to give him the original password, but managed to let another password be set for Aven.

The statue cocked one eyebrow and stepped aside for the young Snape.

Avenarius entered and was greeted by the sight of his father, sitting in one large armchair, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Well?" asked the teen after a while.

Severus looked up and arched one eyebrow. "I presume you don't want me to look through your thoughts in order to find an explanation, so why don't you try and articulate your question?"

Aven smiled and launched himself on the big couch. "Nope."

"Ah, I guess we're going to have to talk about your manners some times, young man! But for now… launch yourself on your presents!"

Aven grinned. "Nope. You first!"

Severus' eyebrows climbed to knew heights. "Me first?"

"Of course! I guess there are some presents for you…" grinned Aven.

The teen watched, excited how Snape walked over to the pile under the tree and knelt down. The confusion on the older man's face grew bigger, as did the smile on Avenarius' lips. Slightly shaking hands took a parcel wrapped in black and green, with a label reading 'Severus Snape'.

"Open it already! I wanna see your face!"

Snape chuckled a bit with relief and tore the paper off.

"A chess set!"

"Yes," said Aven and joined his father in front of the tree. "I realized that you know quite a lot about chess but don't have a set of your own!"

Snape stared at the set, made of black and white marble, the board framed in silver and the tiny chess pieces very detailed and beautiful.

"It must have cost quite a small fortune!"

"No, it wasn't too expensive. See it as a big thank-you for doing so much for me… for saving me in all those past years and such."

Severus had picked up the black queen, who smiled at him. "Won't they break during the game? It would be a pity, they are just beautiful!"

The chess-piece chuckled. "Thank you! But don't worry, even if we break during the game – and we most likely will – we are spelled to be repaired when the game is over. And there is an unbreakable charm on us, so we won't break anytime else!"

Snape put the queen down and smiled at her. "Thank you for the information!"

When the older Snape turned towards his son again, he was offered another parcel.

"I hope you don't have it already."

A bit confused Snape tore the paper off it and stared surprised at the rather old and expensive-looking book. "_Potions through the ages. Unlimited Edition. By Kenuann Ceilidh._"

"Unlimited means that it has not only the rather pleasant ones in them, but the unpleasant ones as well. There are only a few of the books left, after a lot of _dark_ textbooks were destroyed and 'forbidden' after the last two wars."

Snape smirked. "So, this one is… illegal?"

Aven smirked as well. "Naw, not so much of forbidden, or even illegal… the shopkeeper told me that you are rather _advised_ to not show off with the knowledge drawn from this book, or someone might come and search your home for certain _evidence_!"

"Evidence, indeed!" smiled the older wizard. Then he gestured towards the pile of parcels. "Well, it's your turn then."

Aven took the first parcel. He carefully removed the paper from it.

"If only you would show this much carefulness when messing with potions!"

The teen gasped lightly when he saw book, bound in black leather with elegant silver letters on the cover.

"_Defending against the Dark and the Light_," read Aven. "Interesting title. It seems like it is one of those… _secret_ books as well?"

"Well, let's say that not many shops sell this book."

"_Often we think that the 'Light' is always fair and the 'Dark' is unfair. But there are some mistakes in that image. Some spells to block 'Light' spells are classified as 'Dark', which mostly are the most potent counter spells and curses. Of course not all spells blocking 'Light' spells are 'Dark' and not all spells to block 'Dark' are 'Light'. You have to prepare for anything when in a fight and have to broaden your mind to be better prepared than just by simple lessons from school!_

"_Let me indulge you in the art of Defence, no matter against which 'side' you want to defend against, and let me teach you the 'Light' and the 'Dark' and let it all become a blurry of true witchcraft and wizardry!_

"If the contents are only half as good as the prologue, I'm going to enjoy this book a lot! Thanks, Dad!"

"It's my pleasure!"

Aven got a very annoying 'Do your homework' shouting journal from Hermione ("I guess she knows that those are pretty annoying!"), a Weasley Jumper along with a tin of shortbread ("You have to thank Mrs. Weasley for not letting me starve during summer holidays."), a box of Berty Botts Beans from Ron ("Well, I suppose that's fairly enough for someone who claims to not like me anymore!"), sweets from Isabeau ("Good thing she was as clueless as me!") and homemade fudge from Hagrid ("I hope he likes the book on interbreeding of magical creatures and he doesn't already have that one!" "I'd eat my wand if he ever read a book on it!").

Only one parcel was left under the tree. "Huh… that's for you?" asked Aven.

Severus looked at it. "For me? Who'd send me a Christmas present?"

"Not from Mrs. Weasley. Although, I'm surprised that she didn't beat the truth out of Dumbles with her handbag by now…"

Snape smiled and opened the parcel. "Chocolate?"

"Remus Lupin!" grinned Aven who had read the card. "He says that you definitely need to cheer up a bit. And there is a vial of chocolate flavouring, suitable for most potions. Alas, no such luck for the Wolfsbane, or so he says. 'But I bet your son will be quite thankful, if he ever gets the flu and has to stay in bed and has to swallow your evil concoctions!' That's really kind, isn't it?" laughed Aven.

"Yes, his concern is almost… heart warming!" said Severus and tried to not smile. "And so, I feel threatened to have to be concerned as well. It's quite late. You should go to bed, we will leave early." Severus stood up and guided Aven to the door. "Sleep well. And try to relax a bit!"

They left early, really early. At three in the morning Severus came to wake the teen.

"It's too early!"

The Potions master, already fully dressed, groaned silently and pushed a dozen small vials in Aven's arms. "Swallow this! And take these! One dose every five hours, or a sip every hour. Think about some good excuse to let them keep you the vials!"

"This is the blocking potion?"

"Yes!" answered Severus, a bit sharp. "I'll pack some things for you while you get a shower and dressed. NOW!"

"Can't you add a bit of the flavouring to 'em? They taste horrible!"

"No, I can't! Get moving!"

Aven walked over to the small bathroom, showered and, when he had returned to the bedroom, dressed in the clothes his father had laid on the bed for him.

"Really, that's not kind. Shoving your own son out of bed in the middle of the night!"

"Who said that I was kind?" Snape had sat down in the armchair and now waited for Aven to look over the things in the bag. "Do you really think I'm not capable of packing a bag?"

"No! And now please let me wake up slowly!"

Suppressing a groan Snape senior stood up. "No time for slowly, unless you can wake up while walking!"

"Isn't there a floo where we are going to? Or can't we even take a portkey?"

"I thought you hated those!" answered Severus, slightly amused.

"Of course I do! But _any_thing's better than walking!"

"You might also crawl there!"

"OK, maybe not everything's better than walking, but there are a lot of things I prefer to walking! That's bloody unfair and I'm not even awake! And what about breakfast?"

"We can have a break for a sandwich or two when we reach the official portkey station."

Aven was stunned, but even his tired brain worked a bit.

"Official? But I thought we were going to meet Death Eaters! Can they show up on an official portkey station?"

Now Snape was really irritated. "Now, you have to learn that official and official can be two very different things when being around _them_. And now, stop wasting energy. Just shut your mouth and keep walking!"

Before the teen realized it, they had left Hogwarts grounds and even Hogsmead behind.

After almost three hours, they reached the portkey station, where they were handed a portkey and an instruction where to go after using the portkey. They silently ate their sandwiches while walking through some snowy field. Avenarius wondered where they would head next and where the next person or note they would find would send them, but he didn't ask. Eventually he would find out, if he cared about it or not.

When they finally arrived at the point of the meeting, it was evening. They had stopped for lunch in a small tavern, having two hours of a break from their walk.

Now, Aven was very excited about the upcoming events, even though he knew he shouldn't be. He had met Voldemort already. He didn't want to be in the same room with the monster ever again, not even the same country, if you asked him.

But he didn't have a choice in the matter. His father had advised him to put his hood up before they portkeyed to their final destination.

"They are not to recognize you at first sight," the older man had said before putting on his mask.

And now, not even half an hour later they stood in a large circle around a pile of wood, the children in front of their parents, some of them quivering, others standing proud.

And they all gasped when the Dark Lord himself entered the circle.

"Oh, what a beautiful sight, my friends! It is a pleasure to see all of you, united, at my side, fighting for our cause. But there is even a greater reason to me summoning you, all of you, tonight. There is something special about you."

'_Now, he's gonna drop the bomb!'_ Aven thought.

"Some of you have powersss you never dared to dream of. I will show you how to use them, my little serpents!"

Voldemort approached to the two Snapes.

"Oh… Snape and hisss little serpent."

Voldemort pushed back Aven's hood. He slowly stroked his fingers along Aven's jaw and lifted his chin.

"How are you doing, my youngessst serpent?"

"I'm fine, my Lord," hissed Aven through his clenched teeth.

"Snape? How is your business at Hogwartsss?"

"Everything's fine, my Lord."

"Your son has shown immenssse powersss, hasn't he?"

"Yes, my Lord. I informed you right after…"

Voldemort let go of Aven and turned to the other Death Eaters.

"Enough! They will see it with their own eyes! Avenarius Snape, show usss what you are capable of! Light a fire!"

Aven stepped forwards and concentrated on the incantation to light a fire. He stretched one hand out towards the piled up wood in the centre of the Death Eater circle.

"_Incendio_!" whispered Aven and flames began to grow out of the midst of the pile.

"Excellent, little Serpent! But we don't want to strain him on his first day," hissed Voldemort and allowed Aven to step back to his father. "Better than any matchesss, isn't he? We should preserve his 'affection' for our caussse!" sneered the wizard.

"There are three among you, the Dukes and Duchesses. They will only take orders from myself. And they have the reign over Death Eaters as well as their fellow… Children of Darkness!"

Aven tried to keep his mind empty, to clear himself of every emotion as his father had taught him. But he felt the anger searing high.

"For now, we just have to find out, who of you are the blessed ones. Those stronger than the others. The rightful leaders. Each of you is going to be trained by one of my best and most loyal 'friendsss'!"

The children scattered and some of them were approached by some Death Eaters, while some approached Death Eaters themselves.

Aven turned around to look for some idiot Death Eater to be tutored by, and gulped when he looked into two amazing scarlet eyes.

"Avenarius… you will be taught by myself!"

Aven bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord!"

The training in the following days was straining.

After two days of magical training (Aven was really pissed after spending two days with Voldemort!) they were sent to the physical training.

The young Snape was intentionally paired with Draco Malfoy.

After another day of basic training, the recruits were ordered to practice physical attacks and defense with their partner.

"Well, now we are going to see how good you are at fighting without hidden knives!" smirked the dark-haired teen.

"Well, we will see when you're laying in the mud!"

Draco didn't get much more out because he was laying in the mud the next second.

"You… filthy…" spat Draco out, stand up and found himself in the mud once again.

"Really, this is going to be a very long week for you, if you are going on like that!"

* * *

**_What's on the next chapter_**  
Second part of this one... I guess... 


End file.
